Saint Simpsons: Obertura del Cielo
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Nueva historia, nueva aventura y nuevos protagonistas metidos en una nueva Guerra Santa para impedir la destrucción de la Humanidad por los Dioses. ¿Lograrán nuestros héroes vencer a los Dioses del Olimpo y evitar el cataclismo?. Clasificación T.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: **Bueno, aquí hemos llegado, estamos en la "Obertura del Cielo" y me iré apresurando para que llegar con "The Los Canvas" y "Soul of Gold", además de que dejo bien marcado aquí que no soy dueño de Saint Seiya, ni de Los Simpsons y las otras series que aparecerán en esta nueva historia.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por seguirme :D, en especial para aletuki01, Fipe2, Kitty 1999, FreedomGundam96 y lady-sailor :3. Espero que disfruten de esta historia :D.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

Habían pasado muchos meses desde la derrota del Emperador Hades y la caída de su Imperio, la desaparición del Monarca y la victoria de Athena habían traído de vuelta la Paz al Mundo pero con un enorme precio por pagar: Seiya había quedado en una especie de coma, sin poder despertarse tras recibir la estocada de la letal Espada de Hades, mientras que él protegió con su cuerpo a Saori.

La vuelta a la acción de los antiguos Caballeros Abraham, Charles, Stan y Ford en la Guerra Santa contra Hades, quienes habían despertado tras destruir la "Misophetamenos", volvieron a su juventud y de ahí los ayudaron a vencer al Emperador de los Muertos.

Con la vuelta de la paz al Mundo, muchos de los "Refuerzos" regresaron tanto a EEUU, Asgard, Liberty City, Vice City y San Andreas, mientras que Bart, Lisa y el Abuelo Abraham Simpson fueron de visita hacia la casa de campo que tenía Saori, en donde ella atendía a Seiya, quien seguía estando inconsciente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido, un misterioso joven de cabellos pelirrojos se hallaba arrodillado en una enorme columna, rodeado de otras cientos de las mismas, el muchacho se levantó y bajó la enorme que se hallaba en esa especie de Vacío, se volvió a levantar.

* * *

Los tres Simpson se hallaban en camino hacia la casa de campo de Saori, en donde ella estaba cuidando a Seiya, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veían por el Santuario y que además ya grupos como el de Clarence y Tío Grandpa se habían convertido en Caballeros de Athena, mientras que otros como el grupo de Mordecai y Rigby, un par se convirtió en Soldados de la Diosa del Santuario y otros se unieron a las filas de Poseidon, pero sin dejar su amistad.

\- ¿Cómo te ha estado yendo en la Casa de Virgo, Lisa? Preguntó Bart.

\- He estado reconstruyéndola, después de lo acontecido en el Pasado, me ha llevado meses reparar todos los daños, en especial las Estatuas de Buda, pero casi termino. Gracias. Le contó la chica rubia a su hermano.

\- ¿Creen que el Maestro Seiya despierte alguna vez? Quiso saber el rubio, lanzando otra pregunta.

\- Nunca había visto que alguien fuera alcanzado por un golpe de la Espada de Hades, pero siempre nos alertaron de que la misma debía ser evadida a toda costa, pero tranquilos, estoy seguro que Seiya de Pegaso volverá a despertarse. Les dijo Abraham, mostrando el lado positivo a la situación.

\- Eso espero. Pidió Bart con Lisa, preocupados por el castaño.

* * *

La casa de campo de Saori Kido estaba frente a un gran, bello y cristalino lago, el cual mostraba la belleza de la Naturaleza de Japón, pero de golpe, algo extraño se sintió en esos momentos, justo cuando Bart, Lisa y Abraham estaban por llegar.

\- Alto. Pidió el castaño.

\- Puedo sentirlo. Agregó la rubia.

\- Peligro. Finalizó Bart.

De forma misteriosa y de la nada aparecieron tres misteriosos personajes, ataviados con distintas armaduras y lo más sorprendente, tenían alas blancas como las de los Ángeles en el Cristianismo.

\- Muere, Seiya. Dijo aquel nombrado joven de cabellos pelirrojos, quien comenzó a avanzar hacia la casa de campo junto a sus otros dos Camaradas, listos para eliminar al castaño.

Pero no sabían lo que les estaba esperando:

\- ¡Alto! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! Intervino Bart, cortando el paso a los misteriosos personajes.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Mi nieto acaba de hacerte una pregunta a ti! ¡Respondan! ¡¿Quiénes son?! Ordenó el Abuelo Abraham de que se presentaran.

El pelirrojo emitió una pequeña risa, cosa que no causó temor en sus contrincantes.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Preguntó Lisa hacia el pelirrojo.

\- Les diré mi nombre, pero ustedes tendrán que responder a mí: Soy Touma de Ícaro, Guerrero Celestial de Artemisa, Diosa del Olimpo y hermana de Apolo. [Se presentó aquel joven, mientras que ahora era el momento de que sus enemigos hablara] Y ustedes, ¿quiénes son? Preguntó.

\- Yo soy Bart de Tigre. Se presentó el rubio.

\- Y yo soy Lisa de Virgo. Añadió la rubia a su presentación.

\- Y soy...Se iba a presentar Abraham, cuando Ícaro lo reconoció.

\- Los conozco, conozco a todos ustedes: Son Caballeros de Athena, los que ayudaron a vencer al Emperador Hades. Reconoció Ícaro.

\- ¿Y para qué lo preguntas si ya lo sabías? Quiso saber sarcástico Abraham.

\- ¡Guarda silencio, anciano! Oh, cierto, ya no tienes la "Misophetamenos", pero tranquilos que acompañarán a Pegaso al Otro Mundo. Les advirtió otro de los Ángeles, el cual tenía cabellos rubios.

\- ¡Jamás insultes a mi abuelo! Le advirtió Bart y se lanzó contra el rubio.

\- Teseo, Tigre, alto. Les detuvo otro de los Ángeles, el cual tenía cabellos color rojo oscuro.

Ambos rivales quedaron cara a cara.

\- En cuanto nos volvemos a ver, te destruiré. Juró Bart.

\- Ya lo veremos, niño. Le advirtió el Ángel rubio.

\- ¿Teseo? Como el Rey de Atenas que se enfrentó al Minotauro. Reconoció Lisa el nombre del rival.

\- Así es, pequeña. Soy el Ángel Teseo, enviado de Artemisa. Respondió el joven rubio.

\- No los dejaremos pasar, Seiya fue mi Maestro y el de mi hermana también, ustedes vienen a matarlo. Se negó Bart a darle vía libre.

Los tres Ángeles no tenían tiempo para discutir ni nada por el estilo, solo tenían una misión que cumplir y si tenían que matar a esos tres Caballeros y llevarlos ante la Justicia Celestial, lo haría. Una extraña fuerza emergió delante de ellos.

\- _"El Cosmos de Bart de Tigre está aumentando, lo mismo el de Lisa de Sagitario y hasta el de Abraham de Acuario. ¿Qué estará pasando?"_ Pensó Ícaro, quien no despegaba esa severa mirada de sus rivales.

\- Se los diremos por última vez: Se retiran o pelean contra nosotros. Ustedes eligen. Volvió a repetirles Bart la orden de que se fueran de allí.

\- ¡Suficiente, no nos detendrá un grupo de Caballeros como ustedes! Sentenció Odiseo y se lanzó a la ofensiva junto con sus compañeros.

Ícaro fue contra Bart, preparado para darle el mejor de sus golpes, el rubio estaba listo para responder pero su rival pegó un salto y voló hacia los Cielos, listo para arrojar su ofensiva.

\- ¡TOMA ESTO, BART DE TIGRE! ¡MUERE!. Sentenció y le arrojó una serie de Cosmos explosivos, los cuales dieron de lleno contra el rubio.

\- ¡BART! Exclamaron Lisa y Abraham, éste último tomó por sorpresa a Odiseo por el cuello y lo lanzó con fuerza contra el suelo.

\- ¡Pagarás caro por lo haber matado a mi nieto! Le dijo muy serio el castaño, quien tomó al pelirrojo y le propinó una serie de feroces golpizas, pero éste no sentía dolor ni nada.

A su vez, mientras que Odiseo tenía problemas con Abraham, Lisa se enfrentaba contra Teseo, pero ella lo tenía bajo su control, a pesar de que el Ángel de cabellos rubios demostraba una gran resistencia a sus ataques.

* * *

Por su parte, Touma bajó para ver si había logrado borrar del mapa a su enemigo de cabellos rubios, pero cuando se aproximó al sitio donde ahí bombardeado con su ofensiva, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

\- Creo que le diste a tu propio yo, jejeje. Se burló Bart, el cual había tomado la forma de Touma, dejándolo sorprendido y de ahí comenzó a atacarlo.

\- ¡¿Cómo...hiciste eso?! Preguntó sorprendido y tras haber sido golpeado y caer al suelo, se pasó su mano derecha por la boca, donde un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de allí.

\- Lo aprendí de mi Maestro Ikki de Fénix, el "Puño Fantasma". Se burló Bart, quien seguía con la forma de Touma.

\- Peleas bien, la verdad nunca había visto que el Aprendiz de Pegaso fuera tan fuerte como yo, pero aún así debo eliminarte. Le felicitó Touma y de ahí volvieron al combate.

\- Así será. Respondió Bart y empezaron de vuelta con la pelea.

* * *

Mientras que los combates proseguía afuera, dentro de la casa de campo, Saori se hallaba cuidando a Seiya cuando presintió aquella presencia enemiga y vio a los tres Caballeros de ella luchar contra los Ángeles.

En un descuido, Teseo con Odiseo y Touma lograron evadir el bloque Bart y sus familiares les habían impuesto y se lanzaron a la carrera para llegar hasta la zona y matar a Seiya, quien se hallaba en el exterior, bajo un bello Atardecer.

\- ¡Alto, Alto, deténganse! Les ordenó Bart.

\- ¡No tenemos tiempo para derrotarlos, luego vendremos por ellos, hay que cumplir la misión!. Hizo recordarles Touma a sus Camaradas y éstos asintieron muy serios.

* * *

Bajo un bello Atardecer donde la luz del Sol bañaba los bosques y el agua del lago con un espléndido color dorado, parecía una pintura del Siglo XIX hecha por el Impresionismo u otras Vanguardias Artísticas, allí se hallaba el Caballero de Pegaso en una silla de ruedas, inconsciente tras haber sido alcanzado por la Espada del Emperador Hades hacía muchos meses atrás, siendo cuidado por Saori y recibía las visitas de Bart y sus amigos.

De golpe, como si fuera una emboscada, una lluvia de lanzas cayeron sobre el castaño, atrapándolo como si fuera un animal salvaje, sin poder defenderse, una de las lanzas dio contra el cuerpo de Seiya, teñiéndola de su sangre y arrojando al chico al piso. Los dos primeros Ángeles aterrizaron cerca de él y Touma subió las pequeñas escaleras, estaban listos para dar el golpe final contra el Caballero.

\- Tú te rebelaste y desafiaste ante la Dioses, ahora pagarás tu horrible Pecado con la vida. Le dio aquel "veredicto" Odiseo a Seiya, mientras que Touma seguía avanzando, una de las ruedas de la silla estaba manchada de sangre, al igual que el asiento, el nombrado objeto aún seguía girando.

El pelirrojo se detuvo ante Seiya, allí estaba, preso de las Lanzas y sin poder moverse, indefenso y con una herida en su cabeza, producto de uno de los proyectiles lanzados contra él.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que nuestro ataque no lo haya dañado? Preguntó Teseo, al ver que Seiya estaba herido en varias partes de su cuerpo, sangrando y empapando el piso de madera con aquel líquido, pero no habían cumplido la misión de matarlo.

Touma caminó hasta el castaño.

\- La Lanza. [Dijo sorprendido y la arrojó con una increíble fuerza, convirtiéndola en un letal proyectil que se estrelló contra los cristales de las ventanas, los cuales estallaron como si hubiera sido puesta una bomba y éstos volaron por los aires, brillando sus fragmentos bajo la Luz del Sol].

La Lanza terminó de destruir los vidrios y cayó al suelo.

\- ¡OIGAN, USTEDES! Les llamó Bart.

\- No se rinden, son muy persistentes. Advirtió severo Odiseo ante los rivales.

\- ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE MATEN AL MAESTRO SEIYA!. Gritó Bart y se preparó para combatirlos junto con Lisa y Abe, pero en ese momento, alguien apareció, saliendo del interior de la casa de campo.

Justo en ese momento, cuando Abraham iba a darle una paliza feroz a Odiseo, se detuvo la pelea.

Touma y sus acompañantes, junto con sus rivales vieron que aparecía Saori Kido llevando un objeto en sus manos y saliendo de la casa de campo.

\- Esto ha sido obra suya, sin duda. ¿No es verdad, Athena?. Quiso saber con un tono de voz muy calmo, Touma, quien lanzó aquella pregunta hacia la silenciosa Diosa.

\- Señorita Saori. Dijo Bart y se arrodilló junto con Lisa y Abraham.

\- Perdone que esta sea nuestra presentación, pero estos malditos han...Pidió disculpas Lisa, pero Athena la tranquilizó.

No hubo respuesta, las gotas de sangre seguían cayendo al suelo, empapando y avanzando por las aberturas finas de los tablones de madera sujetos, Athena fue hacia Seiya, quien yacía en el piso, pero en ese momento Odiseo y Teseo le bloquearon el paso.

\- ¡Infelices! Exclamó Bart y con Lisa y Abraham fueron al asalto de nuevo.

\- Alto. Pidió Abraham, extendiendo sus brazos y deteniendo la ofensiva, al ver que los dos Ángeles le abrieron camino por una extraña razón, al paso que daba Saori, las Lanzas iban desapareciendo, lo mismo los daños en el piso, acto seguido fue hasta Seiya.

La chica auxilió al joven, a quien le puso una manta en sus piernas, tras haber vuelto acomodarlo.

\- Por favor, retírate, Athena. Pidió Odiseo.

\- Hemos venido con la orden de acabar con la vida del Traidor. Agregó Teseo, Athena volvió a acomodar la manta.

\- No es cierto. Se negó ella a creerlo.

\- Deberían comprender que le salvamos la vida al Mundo, ¿Qué clase de malditos son los que quieren matar al que destruyó al Emperador Hades? Trató Lisa de hacerlos entrar en razón, Teseo apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la heredera de Shaka de Virgo.

\- Entiéndalo, él no es digno de su protección, Athena. Dijo Touma, Saori se levantó.

\- Quiero que me digan quién fue el que les ordenó de venir hasta este lugar. Pidió Athena respuestas a la pregunta que había lanzado.

\- Su hermana mayor, quien está preocupada por usted. Respondió Touma al interrogante de la Diosa, mientras que Odiseo y Teseo preparaban sus ofensivas para atacar.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que mi hermana mandó a matar a un Ser Humano?. Preguntó Saori, mientras que era protegida por Lisa, Bart y Abraham.

\- No lo permitiremos, díganle que se ha equivocado. Les ordenó Bart de que se retiraran.

\- Bart, este Humano desafió a los Dioses y debe ser castigado. Remarcó Touma sobre el crimen que Seiya había cometido.

\- ¡Es una estupidez, Seiya nos salvó a todos, ustedes son los que vienen aquí a matar a un héroe! ¡Fuera de aquí o yo mismo los mandaré al Olimpo pero en ataúdes negros! Les amenazó Bart, listo para combatir pero Saori lo detuvo a él, a su hermana y a Abraham.

\- Señorita Saori. Dijeron Lisa y Abe, al ver que la chica dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

Saori fue hacia ellos, pasó su mano sobre el hombro del castaño y habló firme.

\- No permitiré que nadie dañe a Seiya, ¡aléjense de aquí!. Se negó ella a que le lastimaran al joven, dejando firme su decisión, Teseo y Odiseo hicieron frenar sus ataques.

En ese momento, algo extraño llamó la atención de Saori y de sus tres invitados, al ver que el Amanecer iba dando a gigantescos pasos a la Noche, una onda en la superficie del lago, cautivó la atención de todos.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando? Quiso saber Bart.

\- La respuesta la tenemos delante de nuestros ojos. Respondió Abraham a su nieto.

Todo se puso oscuro y ante ellos, una enorme Luna surgió en el Firmamento.

\- _"La Luna apareció de repente y llenó al Mundo de Noche, solo hay un Ser con tal poder: La Diosa de la Luna que rige la Oscuridad. La Luna está brillando a un más que el Sol, esa Luz solo puede existir para iluminar a una sola Diosa"_ Pensó Saori, mientras que en aquel bello espectáculo, una figura femenina apareció frente a ella con suma majestuosidad y elegancia.

Aquella chica tenía cabellos ondulados y muy largos, de color crema y ojos dorados. Portaba una diadema en la frente y sus vestidos blancos que brillaban con una gran intensidad.

\- Athena, mi hermana. Dijo la peli dorada.

\- _"Artemisa, mi hermana"_ La reconoció Saori en el acto, mientras que los tres Ángeles se arrodillaban en señal de respeto ante su presencia.

\- Athena, has caído demasiado bajo, una deshonra para los Dioses que ahora castigarán a los Humanos. Así que has perdido tu derecho de gobernar la Tierra, hermana mía. [Le dio ella su mensaje, mientras que el viento movía los cabellos de Seiya] Y por lo tanto me la vas a entregar en este momento. Ordenó Artemisa de que Athena cediera el mando.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se preguntaron los tres miembros de la Familia Simpson.

\- ¡Esto es una locura, jamás lo haría Athena! Se negó Bart a creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Bart de Tigre, Lisa de Sagitario y Abraham de Acuario, dos son ahora Caballeros Dorados y uno será muy pronto uno de Bronce, deberían entender lo frágil que es esta situación. Les dijo Artemisa, mientras que Athena caminaba hacia ella.

\- Jamás permitiremos que Athena ceda el mando, esto es una amenaza, ella junto con nosotros, sus Caballeros de Bronce y nuestros Aliados salvamos a la Tierras de la tiranía del Emperador Hades, entiéndalo, no había opción. Dijo Abe, pero ya no había opción Athena les llamó para que se dirigieran hacia ella ahora.

Los tres se arrodillaron, estando a pocos centímetros de los Ángeles.

\- Es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de las decisiones que has tomado. Dio su advertencia y una fuerza extraña se sintió en el ambiente.

\- El aire alrededor de Athena cambió. " _Su Cosmos es noble y sereno, más que eso, emana Energía Divina. ¿Es esta la verdadera Athena?"_. Observó Touma y luego se hizo aquella pregunta así mismo, mientras que la Diosa extendía su mano y aparecía su Cetro de Poder, el símbolo de su Autoridad en la Tierra.

\- Basta con que te entregue esto, ¿no es así?. Preguntó la peli lila, mientras que Artemisa avanzó hacia ella.

\- Y veo que no dudas en entregármelo. Athena, ¿acaso la Tierra significa tan poca cosa?. Objetó Artemisa, para luego ir caminando hacia ella, lista para recibir el Cetro y así completar la sucesión en el poder, pero cuando llegó hasta su hermana, alejó el símbolo de su poder unos centímetros.

\- Pero quiero pedirte algo a cambio. Puso ella sus reglas en el traspaso.

\- ¿Algo a cambio? Preguntó la peli dorada.

\- Por favor, perdona a los Caballeros por revelarse contra los Dioses, yo aceptaré el castigo en su lugar, así que deja a Seiya y a los otros Caballeros en paz, por favor. Quiero que vivan sus vidas como personas normales. Impuso ella que se aplicara la amnistía hacia sus Caballeros, mientras que la mano de Artemisa se alejaba del Cetro.

\- Me pides que los perdone ¿Por qué?. La vida de los Humanos por tu vida de Diosa, ¿cuál crees que es más importante?. [Preguntó ella a la peli lila.] ¿Quieres que los perdone? Athena, tu Báculo por la vida humana, ¿no te das cuenta que eso vale más? Una vida humana es un parpadeo comparada con la de un Dios, pero está bien, si vuelven a rebelarse contra los Dioses no tendremos piedad. Aceptó Artemisa la oferta de paz.

\- Solo te pido que Seiya y los otros Caballeros no pelearán más, no importa lo que pase, ¡no pelearán más!. Tampoco lo harán en nombre de Athena. Dejó en claro todo el asunto y le entregó el Báculo a Artemisa, mientras que el viento y la poderosa luz del Cetro amanaban y se movían al compás de la sucesión.

\- Regresa al Santuario, puedes declamar tu nombre como Diosa una vez más. Ordenó Artemisa.

\- Como tú desees. Respondió Saori, tras ponerse de pie y de ahí, envuelta en aquella luz blanca, desapareció del sitio.

Pronto todo quedó en silencio, Saori se había despedido de los presentes y de ahí partió con Artemisa, quedando todo en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba eran las gotas de sangre de Seiya que seguían cayendo al piso.

\- Maestro, ¿puede oírme? Preguntó Bart a Seiya, quien, al sentir la desaparición de Saori, comenzó a abrir los ojos bien grandes, dejando sorprendido a Bart.

Pronto sus ojos volvieron a recuperar su color al recordar la batalla contra Hades y la Espada que había dado contra él.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! [Gritó Seiya, mientras que volvía a la normalidad y sus ojos se humedecieron] _"Ella no está aquí...Saori"_ Pensó Seiya en el destino de la persona que lo cuidó todo ese tiempo.

* * *

En un lugar oscuro, una especie de Tribunal sin luz ni color, repleto del más negro manto que lo cubría, donde solo las voces de personas conocidas que resonaban en el interior, mostrando su defensa de lo que ellos habían logrado en el pasado, eran juzgados por sus delitos.

\- Los Caballeros Dorados no solo somos almas sin cuerpo alguno. Alegó el Caballero Aioria de Leo.

\- Es cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que los Dioses hemos olvidado su Pecado. Le recordó Artemisa del delito cometido.

\- ¡Somos Caballeros de Athena, aún sin nuestro cuerpo, aún detonando la ira de los Dioses, nos mantenemos firmes! Defendió Shion de Aries la posición que ellos habían tomado.

\- ¡Dedicar nuestro ser a Athena! Remarcó Milo de Escorpio.

\- Aunque los Caballeros Dorados son los Caballeros más poderosos de Athena, solo son simples Mortales. Dijo una voz misteriosa en una especie de figura indefinida.

\- _¡Entonces sus almas serán condenadas!_ Exclamaron dos de los Jueces.

\- Como una lección para la Raza Humana que continua traicionando a los Dioses. Dijo otra voz.

\- Sus almas quedarán atrapadas en roca, para nunca sentir la Paz. Sentenció aquella voz femenina.

\- Aún en la Muerte, nuestras almas están con Athena, sin importar el Eterno Sufrimiento de la Prisión. Dijo Aioria.

\- ¡Nada quebrantará nuestra lealtad hacia Athena! Exclamó Dohko de Libra, donde los pasos de todos ellos podía sentirse en el agua de aquel Tribunal.

\- Aunque aprisionen nuestras almas aquí, ¡habrá quienes triunfen con nuestro espíritu!. Dijo firme Máscara de Muerte junto con Afrodita de Piscis y Shura de Capricornio.

\- Mortales, aunque apareciera alguien nunca podrán vencer a los Dioses, ¿no es verdad, Señor? Indagó otra voz.

\- Eso es cierto. Dijo la voz misteriosa.

\- Todos deberán ser castigados. Añadió la voz femenina.

\- Eso es lo que se merecen. Sentenció otro de los Jueces.

\- _¡Ahora conocerán el castigo más temido de los Dioses!_ Sentenciaron todos a la vez.

Todo se puso en calma, una marea negra cubrió a los Caballeros Dorados que se habían sacrificado para destruir el "Muro de los Lamentos", ellos ahora eran condenados por su Pecado contra los Dioses.

Athena y Artemisa estaban cara a cara.

\- _"Por favor, no destruyas a los Humanos"_ Le rogó de que tuviera clemencia.

\- _"Ya es demasiado tarde, el Castigo ya comenzó. Muy pronto toda la Raza Humana que tú quieres, será erradicada"_ Respondió negativamente al respecto la peli dorada.

\- _"Si es el proceder de los Dioses, ¡entonces sacrificaré mi vida por los Humanos!"_ Dejó ella bien en claro de su decisión

\- Querida Hermana Menor, no debes poner tus ojos y tu Fe en el Hombre, somos Dioses. Dijo Artemisa, mientras que mostraban las Estatuas de Piedra en donde estaban retenidas las almas de los Caballeros Dorados.

* * *

Por su parte, Seiya se hallaba en el suelo, sintiendo todos sus Sentidos volver a él después de lo ocurrido en la Guerra Santa contra Hades, podía sentir el aire fresco en su rostro, el tacto suyo sobre el pasto, todo volvía a él, mientras que Bart lo ayudaba, ya que por mucho tiempo en la silla de ruedas, no podía mover sus piernas.

\- Tranquilo, Maestro, tranquilo, paso a paso. Le pidió Bart.

\- Me alegro mucho de volver a verlos, chicos. Se alegró el castaño de sus presencias.

Seiya estaba tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas y así ponerse de pie.

\- _"No puedo sentir la presencia de Saori"_ Alzó Seiya la vista hacia los Cielos, en ese momento, apareció Marin de Águila, quien lo ayudó.

\- Eres tú, Seiya. Lo reconoció la chica.

\- Marin. Dijo él a ella.

\- Seiya, recuperaste la conciencia. Dijo la chica.

\- ¿Qué me pasó, Marin, amigos? ¿Tú sabes dónde se encuentra Athena? Quiso saber Seiya en ese momento, mientras que la joven se levantaba del suelo.

\- Seiya, escuché que después de tu batalla con Hades, te quedaste dormido y nunca despertaste. También escuché que Athena te estaba cuidando. Así que ustedes dos se encontraban en este lugar, ¿no es cierto?. Le contó todo lo sucedido y Seiya se levantó.

\- Marin, temo que algo malo le haya sucedido a Saori. Temió el joven.

\- Nunca cambiarás, aún estando destrozado, sigues preocupado por Athena. Alegó ella, dando unos pasos hacia la orilla del lago.

\- No, Marin, no es eso; es que el Mundo se ha desolado, tengo un mal presentimiento. Temió el joven castaño, alzando la vista a los Cielos.

\- ¿Un mal presentimiento?. Preguntó ella, arrodillándose ante las escaleras de piedra que daban a la elegante casa de campo de Saori y recogió un amuleto que estaba tirado junto a la destruida silla de ruedas en el camino de ascenso.

\- Sí, Marin. Respondió Seiya.

\- Un mal presentimiento, tal vez tengas razón. Le apoyó ella en ese pensamiento que tenía.

\- Tú, Marin, ¿acaso sabes algo? Le preguntó el castaño, mientras que ella analizaba aquel artefacto pequeño que había hallado en el camino de ascenso de las escaleras.

\- No, pero voy a descubrirlo. Seiya, Bart, Lisa, Abraham, regresen al Santuario: Shaina y los otros están allí. Les dio esa misión, mientras que cerraba el puño sobre el objeto y lo guardaba.

\- Pero, Marin...Iba a decir Bart, ya que temía de que no fuera seguro el sitio.

\- No se preocupen, ¿de acuerdo? Todo estará bien. Les dio ella su palabra, mientras que Seiya se acercaba con la vista para verla, notó algo extraño en su comportamiento y los vientos comenzaron a mover sus cabellos pelirrojos.

* * *

Cumplieron la orden de Marin de Águila y se dirigieron hacia el Santuario, Seiya era ayudado por Bart y Abraham, debido a las dificultades que aún tenía para moverse y por estar tambaleándose, mientras que Lisa los guiaba hacia allí, pronto llegaron y el castaño se recostó en una de las paredes de las antiguas entradas al sitio, donde corría agua por doquier.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando? Quiso saber Lisa, al ver todas esas pequeñas cataratas en el lugar.

\- No lo sé, pero estemos atentos, hay algo raro en el aire. Pidió Abe extrema vigilancia.

\- Abuelo, ¿crees que nuestros amigos estén bien? No me fío en Artemisa. Preguntó Bart al castaño.

\- Ni Lisa ni yo, no tengo confianza, pero sé que estarán bien tus amigos. Habrá que alertarlos. Dijo su abuelo.

\- En cuanto lleguemos al Santuario, yo iré hacia ellos para avisarles de lo ocurrido. Dijo Lisa, aceptando ella misma aquel papel de Mensajera.

\- Ten cuidado, que los agentes de Artemisa pueden estar en las zonas. Pidió el Abuelo a su nieta.

Pronto volvieron a seguir con su avance, Seiya alzó los ojos hacia arriba.

\- ¿Este es el Santuario? Quiso saber el castaño, al ver toda la transformación en la arquitectura y ambiente que tenía.

\- Pero, ¿qué le pasó? Se preguntó Lisa des-concentrada.

\- Este es el Santuario de la Diosa Artemisa. Les dijo una voz familiar y todos se voltearon para buscar a la persona que les había hablado.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? Preguntó Seiya y su rostro de preocupación cambió al de uno de alegría, al saber que Shaina era la que les había hablado, ella se hallaba sentada en el arco de la entrada al Santuario.

\- ¡Shaina! Se alegraron Bart y Lisa de verla.

\- Señorita Shaina de Ofiuco, mis nietos me han contado mucho sobre usted, es un placer en conocerla. Mi nombre es...Se iba a presentar el joven Abraham, quien se arrodilló, pero la peli verde le respondió en el acto.

\- Lo conozco, Caballero Abraham de Acuario, es un placer, pero este ya no es territorio para los Caballeros de Athena. [Respondió ella y luego se dirigió hacia Seiya] Seiya, este Santuario no es lugar para un traidor como tú. Le advirtió la peli verde.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Shaina? Preguntó Lisa preocupada.

\- No entiendo, ¿Qué estás diciendo, Shaina? ¿Quién es Artemisa?. Este es el Santuario de Athena. Quiso saber Seiya, confundido por todo lo que le había dicho la peli verde.

\- Creo que así se llamaba antes, pero ya no, ahora es diferente, Seiya. Respondió ella a las preguntas del castaño.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con _"ya no"_? ¡Yo sé que este es el Santuario de Athena!. Volvió a preguntar y elevó la voz, haciendo saber que ese sitio era de la Diosa.

La peli verde no respondió.

\- Shaina, ¿Dónde está Athena, Saori? ¿Tú sabes? Preguntó el Caballero de Pegaso y en ese momento, Shaina pegó un salto desde el arco hasta el suelo, cayendo sobre gran charco formado por las pequeñas cataratas de dentro de las paredes.

\- Athena cedió su lugar como Diosa de la Tierra a su hermana Artemisa. Seiya, ya deberías saberlo. Respondió ella.

\- ¡Ya deja de jugar! Le advirtió el castaño pero cuando fue corriendo hacia Shaina, de la nada apareció Jabu de Unicornio, quien le dio un golpe en el estómago a Seiya.

\- ...Jabu...Shaina, ¿por qué? Quiso saber, mientras que se recuperaba del golpe.

\- Seiya, tú ya no eres un Caballero de Athena, así que largo de aquí. Tus compañeros se quedan, pero tú no. Le respondió de nuevo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Preguntó Seiya, tambaleándose.

\- Jejeje, ¡El primero trabajo que haré para Artemisa será deshacerme de Seiya! ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?. Habló Ichi, apareciendo detrás del castaño.

\- Esto tiene que ser un malentendido. Dijo Bart.

\- Bart, no lo es, ahora ustedes son Caballeros de Artemisa, aléjense de ese traidor. Les ordenó Shaina.

\- Como un viejo amigo tuyo, te dejaré ir si prometes no poner un pie en el Santuario. Le prometió Jabu, de buen humor.

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Acaso no somos todos Caballeros de Athena?! Preguntó Seiya molesto.

\- Jabu, atrás. Le advirtió Bart.

\- Bart, hazte un lado, no debes estar con ese traidor. Le pidió Jabu, quien se preparó para darle otro golpe a Seiya.

\- ¡Bart, hazle caso, ya no tiene sentido! Le pidió Lisa.

\- Escucha a tu hermana, Bart, él ya no es de aquí. Aconsejó Ichi.

\- Seiya, ya nadie aquí es Caballero de Athena. Dijo Shaina.

\- Yo lo soy. Respondió Seiya, mostrando aún su lealtad a Saori.

\- Aquí ninguno es Caballero de Athena, ni siquiera los "Refuerzos". Alegó Shaina.

\- ¿Cómo? Preguntó Seiya sorprendido.

\- ¡Rindete ya! Le ordenó Ichi, preparando sus garras metálicas para combatir.

\- ¡Fuera del Santuario! Agregó Jabu y se lanzó contra Seiya, lanzando una rápida patada que dio contra el castaño, Ichi por su parte atacó repetidas veces a Seiya con sus garras metálicas, llegando a destruir la camisa roja que llevaba.

En ese momento, mientras Shaina avanzaba, Jabu iba a darle un nuevo golpe al castaño, pero Bart lo detuvo.

\- ¡¿Qué...?! Se quedó sorprendido el Caballero de Unicornio.

\- Perdóname, amigo, ¡pero a mi Maestro no lo atacas! Se disculpó Bart y arrojó a Jabu de Unicornio contra las paredes del Santuario.

\- _"Ha progresado bastante el Aprendiz de Seiya"_ Dijo sorprendido Jabu y felicitando a su rival.

Ichi volvía a la carga, pero Bart lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- Lo siento, Ichi, también perdóname, pero no me queda otra opción. Dijo el rubio y le destruyó las garras metálicas de un severo golpe.

En ese momento, mientras que Bart distraía a Ichi, Seiya iba a lanzar una ofensiva, pero ésta se desvaneció en el aire.

\- ¡Jejeje! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Se comenzó a reír el Caballero de la Hidra ante el fallido ataque.

\- No tengo fuerza...¡¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a mi Cosmos?! Mi Cosmos...no. [Dijo Seiya, quedando a la deriva, mientras que Shaina iba a toda velocidad y lo atacaba con sus garras y movimientos rápidos].

\- ¡NO! Gritó Bart, pero Abraham lo detuvo.

\- _No, ahora no._ Pidió su abuelo de que esperara.

Shaina seguía atacando repetidas veces a Seiya, en uno de esos golpes lo arrojó al suelo.

\- Seiya, el Cosmos es algo que arde dentro de tu corazón. [Dijo ella, mientras que el joven trataba de levantarse del suelo, ante la mirada de sus adversarios y amigos]. ¿No puedes levantarte? ¿Te consigo un espejo para apreciar lo miserable que te ves?; por eso Athena se deshizo de sus Caballeros y de la Tierra también. Le explicó todo lo acontecido, pero Seiya aún tenía un poco de fuerza para luchar.

\- Yo sigo siendo un Caballero y Bart también. Dijo firme, a pesar de las heridas sufridas.

\- ¿Ser Caballero significa tanto para ti? ¡Qué patético anclarse en el Pasado! Se burló ella.

\- ¡No! Gritó el castaño.

\- Seiya, ya no eres útil para defender a la Tierra. Le trató ella de convencer.

\- ¡No es cierto! [Exclamó y volvió a en su intento de lanzar otra ofensiva, pero Shaina la detuvo. El Caballero de Pegaso comenzó a retroceder]

(Música Urushite, OST de Saint Seiya: Obertura del Cielo)

\- ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Yiaaa! Exclamó Shaina y siguió con los golpes contra Seiya, acercándolo cada vez más hacia el vacío.

\- ¡Es hombre muerto! Exclamó Ichi, aterrado y viendo que ya había sido suficiente para Seiya, lo mismo pensaba Jabu al ver como Shaina atacaba repetidas veces al castaño.

Seiya terminó derribado en el suelo.

\- Pobre miserable, mejor ve a casa. Regresa con la cola entre las patas como un cobarde ¡y olvídate de Athena!. Le aconsejó Shaina a su derrotado adversario.

Seiya intentó ponerse de pie y hundió su mano derecha en el agua.

\- ¿Olvidarme...de Athena? Preguntó débil.

\- No puedes, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¡yo te haré olvidar! ¡AHHHHH!. Dijo ella, decidida y con una feroz ofensiva nueva, destruyó el sitio en donde Seiya se hallaba de pie, haciéndolo colapsar.

Pronto, todo quedó en silencio tras la caída de Seiya al vacío.

\- ¿Teníamos que hacer esto? Preguntó Jabu a Shaina, dudando del papel que desempeñaba.

\- Solo seguíamos ordenes para deshacernos de Seiya. Dijo Shaina, firme en su posición.

\- ¡Esa es nuestra Shaina! Ichi la felicitó.

\- Vámonos. Pidió ella a sus compañeros.

Bart se dirigió corriendo hacia el abismo y se quedó allí, sin decir ninguna palabra al respecto. Solo se quedó con la vista hacia el vacío en donde Seiya había desaparecido.

\- Saben, tal vez Seiya no sea el único tonto. Dijo la peli verde, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia sus compañeros.

Bart seguía allí, mirando hacia el Vacío, mientras que Lisa y el Abuelo se le acercaban para darle su fuerza de que debían continuar, en ese momento, de improvisto, Shaina se arrodilló frente a ellos y le habló en voz baja al rubio.

\- _Vayan a la Casa de Virgo, tenemos que hablar._ Les pidió ella esa citación, sin decir más, partió de allí.

\- _"¿Qué sabrá ella al respecto?"_ Quiso saber Bart y pronto se puso de pie y de ahí se dirigieron hacia la Casa de Virgo, en donde Lisa era su Guardiana, allí Shaina les contaría todo al respecto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las cadenas montañosas del Mundo Marino, el Imperio de Poseidon, allí se hallaba el joven General Brady de Caballo Marino, quien estaba entrenando, mientras que dominaba los Vientos con su poder.

\- _"Los Vientos del Mundo me traen noticias, pero, ¿qué serán? ¿Qué está pasando en el Santuario?"_ Se preguntó el rubio de Aberdale, mientras que en ese momento llegaba su novia y también General Marina del Emperador Poseidon, Mavis de Sirena.

La chica de cabellos pelirrojos se detuvo y el joven pudo sentir su presencia.

\- Mavis, ¿Qué pasa, Corazón? Preguntó el chico de cabellos rubios y de lente, quien fue hasta ella, tomándola suavemente de las manos.

\- Nos han llamado, debemos ir al Templo del Santuario Marino, el Emperador y nuestra Maestra Thetis de Sirena quieren vernos. Le informó ella al respecto.

\- Está bien, vamos para allá. Dijo el joven y se pusieron en marcha para ir hacia el Salón del Trono Imperial.

* * *

A su vez, en Asgard, la Señorita Hilda de Polaris, Princesa y Gobernante de aquella región, había enviado a los "Herederos" para ver qué estaba pasando en el Santuario, una preocupación la invadió y decidió lanzar una investigación en Atenas.

\- Andando. Pidió Dipper a sus amigos y se lanzaron a la carrera para llegar al Santuario y averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando y por qué el traspaso de mandos.

* * *

 **¿Querían más aventuras con nuestros queridos Caballeros? Bueno, aquí las tienen :3, ahora sí, a prepararse porque se va poniendo interesante la historia, además de las peleas y de la reunión que tendrán Bart, Lisa y Abraham en la Casa de Virgo. Quiero recordarles que esta película, estrenada en el 2004, no tiene final, no sabemos nada sobre qué pasó durante la pelea entre Seiya y Apolo, así que cuando llegue a esa parte, haré lo mejor que pueda para darles el mejor combate contra el Dios del Olimpo :D. Espero que lo disfruten y...¿Mabel estallará en furia cuando se entere que sus queridos Caballeros Dorados han sido castigados y convertidos en Estatuas de Piedra por rebelarse contra los Dioses? D:.**

 **Otro punto, con el Episodio G, si tengo tiempo y pido que si puedo hacerlo a fin de año o a comienzos del 1* de Enero del 2017, con las películas estoy en duda si hago con la de "Saint Seiya: La Gran Batalla de los Dioses", la cual se desarrolla antes de la Saga de Asgard, les dejó bien claro que haré las de Abel (La cual ocurre después de la Saga de las 12 Casas del Zodiaco), la de Lucifer y Eris, en esta última pondré a Marinette y Adrien de la serie "Prodigiosa: Las Aventuras de LadyBug".**

 **lady-sailor: Por supuesto que haré The Lost Canvas, pero utilizaré tanto el anime y el manga, principalmente este segundo, porque sabemos que el anime no ha sido terminado :(, he estado escuchando que van a hacer la tercera temporada para este año, lo vi en Youtube, no sé, dudo :( u.u. Por eso utilizaré el manga. Además te prometo que haré también Saint Shö con las de MLP versión humana y con los personajes de The Loud House, los cuales aparecerán en esta nueva Saga, la de la "Obertura del Cielo" :D.**

 **También aparecerán Rick, Morty y Summer, provenientes de la serie "Rick and Morty", se las recomiendo, es muy graciosa XD.**

 **Bueno, antes de publicar el inicio de esta nueva aventura, también dejaré en claro que habrán momentos muy graciosos y con música, pero sin alterar la seriedad de esta historia.**

 **Saludos, fuertes abrazos y agradecimientos para aletuki01, lady-sailor, Kitty 1999, FreedomGundam96 y Fipe2 :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen Jueves para todos ustedes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Se reunieron en secreto en la Casa de Virgo, en donde Shaina tenía que contarles lo ocurrido, todo el cambio de sucesión en el trono de Athena y el traspaso del poder, no era buena idea, ya que ahora estaban en territorio enemigo, no podían confiar en el Santuario ni mucho menos en los que eran sus viejos amigos, pero tampoco les podía hacer a un lado, ellos habían estado ayudándolos también en las Guerras Santas y en especial en la de Hades, ahora debían remover las aguas y sacar todas las conclusiones, para luego ir a buscar a Seiya.

\- Shaina. Dijo Lisa al verla y fue con Bart y Abraham a recibirla.

\- ¿No los han seguido hasta aquí? Les preguntó la chica, mientras que la rubia terminaba de abrazarla.

\- Para nada, todo está despejado. Le respondió Bart.

\- Bien, andando. Pidió la chica de cabellos verdes y partieron hacia el interior del Templo de Virgo, en donde Lisa lo protegía, ya que era la sucesora del Caballero Shaka de Virgo.

Se reunieron en el interior de la Casa Zodiacal y comenzó la charla.

\- Shaina, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Quién es Artemisa? ¿Y por qué esos Ángeles están con ella? Quiso saber Bart.

\- Athena ha decidido ceder el mando del Santuario a su hermana, ya que por lo ocurrido en el Mundo de los Muertos, los Dioses están furiosos por lo acontecido, por eso han decidido no solo castigar a la Humanidad, sino también a los Caballeros. Les contó la primera parte de la historia.

\- Es una locura, traspasar el poder a ella todo por un capricho divino. Dijo Lisa, quien estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y protegida por el Cosmos, mismo estilo que le había enseñado su Maestro Shaka de Virgo en el Pasado.

\- Créeme que lo es, Lisa, ahora lo que preguntó tu hermano sobre esos Ángeles, ellos tres son los Guerreros de Artemisa, como lo fueron los Espectros del Emperador Hades, éstos responden a la Diosa del Olimpo, son sus Agentes y deben cuidarse, no son para nada de fiarse. Dijo Shaina, siguiendo con el relato.

Bart se le acercó y tomó de las manos a la Guerrera de Ofiuco.

\- Shaina, ¿y los Caballeros Dorados que murieron para destruir el "Muro de los Lamentos"? Quiso saber el rubio del destino de los Camaradas, de los amigos que los ayudaron en aquel momento.

Hubo un tenso silencio, hasta que ella respondió.

\- Los 12 Caballeros Dorados que se sacrificaron sus vidas para destruir el "Muro de los Lamentos", fueron castigados con el peor de los tormentos: La "Petrificación de las Almas", esto fue una ofensa contra los Dioses y les dieron el "Peor Castigo Divino", sus almas jamás encontrarán la paz, están retenidas en Estatuas de Piedra, en las cuales sufrirán para toda la vida. Agregó esa parte terrible, los tres extranjeros sintieron un enorme peso encima, como si les cayera una roca desde una montaña y los aplastara.

\- A Mabel de Alcor Zeta no le va a agradar eso. Dijo Lisa muy seria.

\- ¿Qué clase de monstruos les hacen eso a los Héroes que sacrificaron sus vidas para detener a Hades? ¡¿Quién?! Preguntó Bart furioso y cerró el puño con fuerza.

\- Los Dioses son severos y ese delito que ellos cometieron fue castigado con la "Petrificación", lo sé, es una desgracia, pero ahora este Santuario es de Artemisa y no podemos rebelarnos, aunque literalmente en los términos de los que hablan ustedes, sí, es una rebelión divina y hay que frenarlos. Les dijo Shaina en ese momento, impartiendo las primeras partes de la misión.

\- Lo haremos, pero no podemos ir a enfrentarnos en el Olimpo a los Dioses sin el Maestro Seiya. Dijo Bart.

\- Tranquilo, yo los llevaré hasta él, conozco el camino. Les prometió ella, dándoles toda su confianza.

\- Creemos en ti, lo mismo en Ichi, Jabu y los demás. Le dio su apoyo Bart junto con los demás.

\- Gracias, ahora no tenemos tiempo, andando, esta reunión terminó. Pidió Shaina y se pusieron en marcha hacia el camino que llevaba hasta donde Seiya había sido arrojado anteriormente.

Salieron de la Casa de Virgo y se dirigieron hacia aquel sitio.

\- ¡Cuídense, amigos! Se fue a despedir de ellos Jabu de Unicornio.

\- Lo mismo ustedes, Jabu, ¿sin remordimientos? Por lo que pasó antes...Dijo Bart, despidiéndose de aquellos dos Caballeros.

\- Jaja, tranquilo, pero para la próxima tendremos un combate de revancha para cuando vuelvas. ¡Recuérdalo, amigo!. Le dijo Jabu, dejando en claro ese asunto para el futuro.

\- ¡Así será, cuídense! Prometió Bart.

\- Tengan mucho cuidado, chicos, el Olimpo es un sitio muy arriesgado. Les dio su consejo Ichi.

\- Tendremos cuidado, oye, Ichi, por lo de tus garras metálicas...Iba a decirle Bart al peli blanco, pero éste apoyó su mano en los hombros del rubio.

\- No te preocupes, se pueden reconstruir, lo importante es que vayan por Seiya y restablezcan el orden de las cosas. Le pidió como recado.

\- Les prometemos que vamos a triunfar, si vencimos a Hades, venceremos a Artemisa. Juró Bart y pronto emprendieron el viaje hacia el Olimpo.

\- ¡Adiós, amigos! Se despidieron Ichi, Jabu y los demás de sus compañeros, mientras que los veían partir con Shaina hacia el sitio donde Seiya había caído.

* * *

Unas gotas de agua brillante caían en los pisos inundados que formaban parte del camino de un extenso e iluminado pasillo coloreado de vivos colores esmeralda y azul, unos pasos se podían oír en aquellos silenciosos caminos y la persona que caminaba era Athena, la cual iba hacia el final del túnel, en donde brillaba una fuerte luz blanca.

* * *

A su vez, en un sitio oscuro y en donde la luz solo cubría algunas partes y que se reflejaba en las aguas de cascadas que caían allí, inundando las lagunas del interior de las entrañas montañosas, allí había caído Seiya de Pegaso tras ser atacado por Shaina de Ofiuco, el joven despertó tras haber estado inconsciente un buen rato, mareado por los golpes y la caída, se repuso y levantó del suelo.

\- Debí haberme caído [Se dijo así mismo, observando hacia una de las aberturas de las montañas y en donde entraba la luz del Sol] Shaina, Jabu, Ichi, Bart, Lisa, Abraham...¡No puede ser, Saori nunca regalaría la Tierra! [Gritó, frustrado por las palabras de Shaina que aún temblaban en su mente y miró hacia el agua, donde caían las gotas en las lagunas] La volveré a ver algún día...¡Todo es una mentira! ¡UNA MENTIR, NUNCA ME LO CREERÉ!. Exclamó para sus adentros, quebrantado por lo que había pasado y fue entonces que divisó un objeto familiar, oculto en las sombras de un sendero.

* * *

Por su parte, Shaina condujo a Bart, Lisa y el Abuelo Abraham hacia el camino de las montañas en donde ella había arrojado a Seiya.

\- Es aquí, reconozco esta parte y Seiya cayó justo en esa zona. Les señaló ella.

\- Gracias, Shaina. Le agradecieron ellos.

\- No tienen por qué agradecerme, escuchen, hasta aquí los puedo llevar, debo volver al Santuario inmediatamente, de lo contrario Artemisa enviará a sus Agentes para buscarlos y destruirlos. Les dijo ella, mientras que les indicaba que debía volver.

\- No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto con el Maestro Seiya. Le prometió Bart.

\- Tienes mucho coraje, Bart, lo mismo tú, Lisa y Abraham también, pero debo advertirles, como les dijo Ichi, el Olimpo es un sitio muy complicado, no bajen la guardia para nada, rescaten a Athena y vuelvan a establecer el orden de la situación. Les pidió ella, quien se despidió de los tres extranjeros y salió de allí, volviendo al Santuario.

\- Ya lo oyeron, andando. Pidió Abraham y comenzaron a bajar hacia la parte de las Cascadas Subterráneas.

* * *

Seiya, a su vez, avanzaba hacia donde estaba aquel objeto familiar e iluminado por la mitad de la Luz Solar, semi-hundido en una laguna dorada, por el efecto de la luz nombrada.

\- Esa es...[Dijo Seiya, yendo hacia el objeto e internándose en la laguna]...es mi Armadura. [En ese momento corto de alegría, un fuerte dolor le hizo retroceder y llevó su derecha al pecho] ¡Aghhhhhhh! Mi Armadura...está rechazándome...¡No! Mi cuerpo está rechazando a la Armadura. ¡Rechaza encontrar a Athena!. Tras unos momentos de dudas, finalmente Seiya pudo apoyar su mano sobre el cofre y su sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

\- ¡Maestro, Maestro Seiya! Le llamaban Bart y Lisa, mientras que un fuerte luz blanca comenzaba a inundar todo el sitio, llamando la atención de los tres extranjeros, los cuales se pusieron en marcha hacia aquel sitio.

* * *

Athena ingresó finalmente a una sala con solo dos partes iluminadas, con agua por doquier y oscuridad en el resto del sitio.

\- _"Todo es mi culpa, mi egoísmo causó todo esto, tal vez no pueda detener esto...Puedo retrasarlo...con mi Sangre puedo al Mundo"_ Pensó ella, mientras que cerca de unas escaleras blancas, sus manos comenzaron a sangrar y el líquido rojo caía sobre el agua.

* * *

A su vez, en las zonas montañosas, Shun de Andrómeda y sus Aprendices, los Hermanos Flanders se encontraban en un abismo, colgados por sus "Cadenas", evitando caer hacia una horrible muerte.

\- _"¿Por qué pasaron las cosas así?"_ [Mientras que su "Cadena" con las de sus Aprendices apuntaron hacia el Oeste] ¡¿Qué?! ¿Enemigo? ¡Un Ángel! ¡¿Ángel?! Se preguntó, mientras que aparecía el Ángel Teseo, el cual se lanzó contra los tres y clavando las "Cadenas" contra la falda oriental de las montañas, extendiendo sus brazos con fuerza.

\- ¡MAESTRO! Gritaron los dos niños, mientras que eran atacados por el misterioso rubio.

Justo en ese momento, el enemigo se posó sobre las "Cadenas" sin ningún problema.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! Pidió Shun que se presentara el rival.

\- Un Ángel. Respondió el rubio muy serio.

\- ¿Un Caballero del Cielo? ¡¿Athena?!...¡Athena desapareció de la Tierra! ¡¿Sabes lo que está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?!. Le preguntó Shun furioso a su enemigo.

\- La Tierra ahora le pertenece ahora a la Diosa Artemisa y además de eso, me han ordenado eliminar a los Caballeros de Athena. Le dijo muy tranquilo el rubio, quien de golpe, arrojó a Shun y a sus Aprendices contra los muros del lado occidental de las montañas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Destruirnos?! ¡Esto tiene que ser un error! Se negaron Rod y Todd a creer aquellas órdenes que venían de arriba.

\- Ustedes dos, niños, háganse a un lado, tal vez tenga la Diosa Artemisa piedad sobre usted, pero si no lo hacen, serán tratados de traidores. Les advirtió el rubio Teseo.

\- ¡Tendrás que derrotarnos si intentas hacerle daño al Maestro Shun! Le desafiaron ambos hermanos y se lanzaron al ataque, tratando de atrapar al Ángel rival con sus Cadenas.

\- Insensatos, ¡tomen en esto! Respondió y les bloqueó el ataque, lanzando a los dos junto con Shun de nuevo contra las montañas.

Shun y los dos niños lanzaron varios ataques contra el rival, pero éste se los devolvía, en una los lanzó hacia afuera del risco, de vuelta a tierra firme.

\- ¿Adónde habrá ido? Quiso saber Todd.

\- Tengamos cuidado. Pidió Rod que vigilaran la zona.

\- ¡Niños, cuidado! Les alertó Shun, pero el Ángel rubio retrocedió y se internó en una entrada oscura, sin querer pelear contra ellos.

\- ¿Qué rayos le estará pasando a ese tipo? Preguntó Todd, mientras que permanecían allí fuera.

* * *

A su vez, lejos de allí, los "Herederos" habían arribado hasta el Santuario, pronto notaron los cambios en la arquitectura, el temor de Hilda de Polaris se había hecho realidad, así que debían continuar adelante con su investigación.

\- Toda la arquitectura ha cambiado. Dijo Steven sorprendido.

\- No solo la arquitectura, hasta el propio suelo manifiesta cambios. Señaló Connie y vieron que estaban con los pies hundidos en el agua.

Justo en ese momento, aparecieron Clarence y sus amigos Sumo y Jeff en la entrada.

\- ¡Amigos, bienvenidos! Les dio la bienvenida el joven Aprendiz de Jabu de Unicornio.

\- Qué alegría de verlos, chicos, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? Les preguntó Dipper, pero Jeff les hizo una señal de que no hablaran alto.

\- _Por aquí._ Les pidió el castaño, mientras que se ocultaban en los árboles de los bosques.

Ya allí pudieron hablar.

\- Escuchen, algo raro ha pasado, la Señorita Saori ha entregado el mando del Santuario a su hermana Artemisa y...Les contó Jeff.

\- Ya lo sabemos, nos han enviado desde Asgard y con órdenes de la Señorita Hilda de Polaris para averiguar sobre el por qué de este cambio tan repentino, ya tenemos una parte, pero no le vamos a jurar lealtad a Artemisa ni al Olimpo, nosotros respondemos también a Athena en segundo lugar, lo mismo el Imperio Marino de Poseidon. Dijo Steven ante ellos.

\- Chicos, tengan cuidado, los Dioses están muy vengativos, los 12 Caballeros Dorados...Iba a decirles Sumo, pero se tuvo que callar, pero por desgracia, Mabel había escuchado todo.

\- ¿Qué les pasó a mis Queridos, Dulces y Hermosos 12 Caballeros Dorados? Preguntó la hermana gemela de Dipper.

\- Mabel, tranquila, no te pongas mal. Le tranquilizó Dipper a ella.

\- ¡Quiero saber qué les pasó! ¡Por favor, díganlo! Pidió ella, desesperada, Sumo se arrodilló y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella.

\- Vengan, por aquí. Les pidió el joven amigo de Clarence.

\- No te va a gustar, Mabel, puedes darte la vuelta y no saberlo. Le aconsejó Clarence, ante el miedo y la desesperación de la chica, quien ya podía sentir las lágrimas aparecer en sus ojos.

Pronto llegaron hacia donde estaba una gigantesca estatua de piedra, en la cual los ojos de Mabel se quedaron abiertos, examinando a cada una de aquellas personas que yacían allí, los 12 Caballeros Dorados, castigados por los Dioses por haberse rebelado y que ni siquiera les dejaron descansar en paz después de sacrificar sus vidas en el "Muro de los Lamentos", eran atormentados para nunca hallar la paz y ni tampoco revivir.

\- ¿Mabel? Preguntó Dipper, quien apoyó sus manos en la espalda de su hermana gemela.

\- Shion, Dohko, Aldebaran, Mu, Milo, Camus, Afrodita, Máscara de Muerte, Aioria, Shaka, Saga, Shura y mi Amado Dragoncito Marino...castigados por los Dioses por haber salvado a la Humanidad junto con los Caballeros de Bronce y nosotros...¿Qué clase de Justicia es está? ¡¿EH?! ¡RESPONDE, ARTEMISA! ¡RESPONDE MI PREGUNTA, MALDITA, TE MALDIGO, MALDIGO A TODOS LOS DIOSES DEL OLIMPO! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE JUSTICIA APLICAN PARA LOS QUE SE SACRIFICARON PARA QUE EL MUNDO SIGA EXISTIENDO! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE JUSTICIA IMPARTEN! ¡MALDITOS, MALDITOS SEAN TODOS USTEDES! ¡MALDITOS, LOS ODIO, ODIO AL OLIMPO, ODIO A ARTEMISA, JURO QUE LA MATARÉ! ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! [Mabel había estallado en furia y sus ojos pronto se humedecieron por las lágrimas al ver semejante y cruel castigo hacia quienes habían luchado por salvar al Mundo].

Dipper se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó.

\- Tranquila, porque pase lo que pase, los vamos a vengar. Ahora ya sabemos casi todo, pero debemos ir hasta con Artemisa y que nos diga por qué todo esto. Le tranquilizó su gemelo.

\- ¡Sí! Y en cuanto la vea, yo misma la haré sufrir. Juró Mabel.

\- Todos los Dioses van a tener que responder por esta atrocidad, no solo Artemisa. Indagó Star.

\- Star tiene razón, pero necesitamos ir a informarle a la Señorita Hilda de Polaris de esto, puede haber una guerra. Temió Connie.

\- Yo iré. Se ofreció Pacífica de ser la Mensajera.

\- ¿Segura, Pacífica? Puede ser peligroso. Le preguntó Wendy, sabiendo que los Agentes de Artemisa podrían estar al acecho y de mantener bajo vigilancia los senderos.

\- No pasará nada, llegaré bien rápido, soy la Heredera del Dios Guerrero Fenrir de Arioto Epsilon, mi Estrella me protege y nadie puede detener a esta Loba Salvaje. Dijo la chica y se lanzó a la carrera para alertar a la Princesa Hilda de Polaris acerca del peligro que corría el Mundo y el Santuario.

\- ¡Te esperaremos en las cercanías al Olimpo! Le dijeron sus amigos y ella asintió, partiendo hacia Asgard.

Pacífica se dirigió a toda prisa hacia Asgard para alertar a Hilda, mientras que sus compañeros se despedían de Clarence y sus amigos, pusieron rumbo hacia el Norte, donde se encontraba el Olimpo.

* * *

A su vez, en el Templo del Santuario Marino, en el Salón del Trono Imperial, el Emperador Poseidon se encontraba conversando con Thetis y varios Soldados, los cuales tenían entrenando a los nuevos Generales, los cuales eran Benson, Papaleta, Thomas, Musculoso, Starla y Fantasma, mientras que recibían la visita de Mordecai de Dragón Negro, Rigby de Cristal, Nube de Ofiuco y Eileen de Águila, las cuales habían sido entrenadas por Shaina y Marin.

\- ¡General Brady de Caballo Marino, Guardián del Pilar del Pacífico Norte, reportándose, Su Alteza! Ingresó Brady con Mavis al lugar.

\- ¡General Mavis de Sirena, Guardiana del Pilar del Atlántico Norte, reportándose, Su Alteza! Añadió la pelirrojo, arrodillándose ante el Emperador.

\- Descansen, Generales. Sí, los he llamado, tenemos un grave problema. Dijo Julián, quien estaba también con el General Sorrento de Sirena, el cual entrenaba a Benson para que fuera su Lugarteniente en el Pilar del Atlántico Sur.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Su Majestad? Preguntó el General Skips de Crisaor, el cual estaba a cargo del Pilar del Índico.

\- Hace poco arribaron mensajeros del Olimpo, los cuales informaron sobre un sorpresivo traspaso de mando entre Athena y Artemisa, su hermana, ahora ésta segunda comanda el Santuario. Ahora nos han pedido, al igual que Asgard, que juremos lealtad a ella. Les contó lo sucedido.

\- Había estado sintiendo esa extraña noticia en los Vientos Mediterráneos, ¿qué desea que hagamos, Señor Poseidon?. Preguntó Brady.

\- Quiero que vayan ustedes tres para el Olimpo y averigüen qué es lo que está pasando. No pienso jurarle lealtad a una Diosa que jamás ha estado en la Tierra. Impartió Poseidon las órdenes y éstos las acataron.

\- Su Majestad, solicito permiso para que mis amigos Mordecai, Rigby, Nube y Eileen vengan con nosotros. Pidió Skips.

\- Concedido. Respondió el peli azul y de ahí se prepararon para partir hacia el Olimpo.

* * *

Unos pies se hundieron en el agua frente a Shun y sus Aprendices, quienes avanzaron hacia el misterioso invitado.

\- ¿Dónde está Athena? ¡Dime!. Le ordenó Shun.

\- Athena y sus Caballeros continuaron profanando las Leyes de los Dioses, ustedes desataron su furia y por eso...morirás. Respondió el Ángel rubio, mientras que Shun frunció el entrecejo y se lanzó a la carrera con los Hermanos Flanders para llegar hasta el rival, el cual se hallaba en una especie de Coliseo.

\- ¡No estarás pensando en tomar la vida de Athena! Exclamó Shun.

\- Athena enfrentará ahora la muerte. Dijo el rival.

\- ¡¿Qué le han hecho a Athena?! Preguntó Rod furioso.

\- Athena está tratando de proteger a los Humanos, a cambio de su propia Sangre. Cuando su Sangre se acabe, ella morirá. Respondió el rival, mientras que las "Cadenas" apuntaban hacia él.

\- ¡Eso jamás! Gritó Shun y se lanzaron al combate.

* * *

Pacífica había llegado rápidamente a Asgard, en donde los Soldados de la Guardia del Palacio Valhalla la condujeron hacia los Jardines del mismo sitio, en donde se hallaba Hilda de Polaris en aquellos momentos.

\- Pacífica, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Y tus compañeros? Preguntó la peli blanca al verla a ella sola.

\- Están...en Atenas...ha habido un cambio de mandos en el Santuario. Le contó ella con la voz agitada después de tanto correr.

\- Hace poco vino un Mensajero del Olimpo y han dicho que Athena ha entregado el poder a su hermana Artemisa, aquí me parece que hay algo extraño y necesito que lo investiguen, no me cae para bien que haya sucedido esto de forma tan repentina, así que pido una investigación urgente al Olimpo, averigüen qué está pasando, no permitiré que estalle una guerra entre Asgard, el Imperio Marino y el Olimpo por esto. Dijo Hilda a la rubia, mientras que le impartía la orden de ir hacia el Olimpo con sus compañeros y averiguar qué estaba pasando.

\- ¡Sí, Señorita Hilda! Partiré inmediatamente, muchas gracias. Le agradeció la joven, hizo una reverencia ante la Gobernante de Asgard y partió hacia Atenas de nuevo.

* * *

Pronto Pacífica, luego de varias horas de haber estado corriendo, finalmente arribó a Atenas, donde sus amigos la esperaban en las lindes de los bosques que daban hacia el Santuario.

\- ¡Pacífica, genial! Dime, ¿qué dijo la Señorita Hilda de Polaris? Preguntó Wendy al ver que la Heredera de Arioto Epsilon habían regresado y con noticias.

\- Tenemos que ir al Olimpo, han llegado Mensajeros a Asgard y al Imperio Marino para que le juren lealtad a Artemisa pero ni ella y el Emperador Poseidon van a hacerlo, debemos ir, investigar y terminar con esta sublevación pero ya. Les contó todas las noticias importantes.

Mabel se hallaba probando sus puños contras las laderas montañosas y en especial sus ataques, el cual incluía las "Garras de las Sombras del Tigre Vikingo".

\- ¿Mabel? Preguntó Dipper al verla a ella lista para pelear, pero temía que hubiera entrado en una fase sádica.

\- Con este ataque voy a arrancarle el corazón a la maldita de Artemisa y luego voy a pisotearlo con todas mis fuerzas. Juró la chica.

\- ¿Estás bien? Quiso saber su hermano.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Como nunca! ¡Me siento como si hubiera renacido! ¡Ahora vamos a patear traseros y a vengar a los Caballeros Dorados, Mi Amados Guerreros para mi Harem, nadie me lo arruina, NADIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Juró ella, quien a pesar de tener deseos de matar a todos los Dioses, estaba como siempre radiante y feliz.

\- ¡Entonces andando, yo también quiero patear traseros de Dioses! Pidió Star emocionada.

\- ¡Y yo! Se le unió Marco.

\- ¡Cuenten conmigo! Exclamó Wendy.

\- ¡Estamos todos juntos en esto! Dijo Connie.

\- ¡Abajo la tiranía de Artemisa! Añadió Peridot con Ronaldo.

\- ¡Contra los traidores en el Olimpo! Se unió Steven.

\- ¡Saldremos victoriosos! Exclamaron todos a la vez.

Una vez terminada de declarar su guerra contra el Olimpo, partieron hacia el Norte, hacia los territorios hostiles.

\- Buena suerte, amigos. Les deseó Clarence con Sumo, Jeff y el grupo de Tío Grandpa, mientras que los Osos y Chloe no se hallaban presentes en esos momentos.

* * *

Volviendo con Shun y los Hermanos Flanders, ellos estaban listos para enfrentarse al Ángel de cabellos rubios, las "Cadenas" estaban listas y marcaban al enemigo a vencer.

\- Ella morirá. Les dijo a ellos.

\- ¡Eso jamás! Gritó Shun y se lanzó al ataque contra Teseo, pero éste repelió los ataques y los lanzó contra las paredes, provocando varias explosiones y de ahí los arrastró hasta hacerlos estrellar contra una gran Estatua en aquel Coliseo.

Shun y los dos niños pudieron ver quiénes eran los que estaban allí.

Una oleada de pánico les invadió por completo al ver los rostros atormentados de los Dorados.

\- ¡Infeliz, ¿qué le han hecho a los Caballeros Dorados?! Ordenó Rod de que le respondiera a su pregunta, pero el rival se hallaba elevado en los Cielos.

\- No es asunto tuyo, niño. Ahora retírate o de lo contrario tendré que matarlos a tu hermano y a ti. Amenazó el rubio.

Inmediatamente se preparó para dar su golpe final, estaba listo para matarlos, cuando de golpe, una poderosa Ave Fénix lo sorprendió y debió cancelar la ofensiva, acto seguido, aquella Ave de Fuego se elevó sobre el agua y formó unas importantes olas.

\- ¡Hermano, estás aquí con tu Aprendiz, qué alegría verte! Se alegró Shun de verlo a Ikki, quien volvió a descender al suelo.

\- ¡Nelson, genial! Festejaron los Hermanos Flanders al ver a Ikki y a su Aprendiz allí.

Allí estaban ambos, envueltos en una feroz defensa de fuego.

\- ¡Hermano, Athena está...las almas de los Caballeros Dorados están...! Le contó Shun.

\- ¡Silencio, Shun! Le pidió Ikki a él.

\- Athena renunció a la Tierra y está pagando por sus Pecados con su vida. ¿Por qué siguen llamándose Caballeros de Athena y siguen desafiando a los Dioses?. Le dijo Teseo, mientras que les lanzaba esa pregunta.

\- ¡Estoy a punto de convertir tu cara de idiota celestial en puré de papas! Le amenazó Nelson con los puños cerrados.

Ikki se volteó hacia la Estatua de Piedra.

\- No importa si Athena renunció a nosotros o nos desprecia, seguimos siendo sus Caballeros, la prueba de ser un Caballero no son ni las Armaduras ni su Ser, cada uno en las heridas de nuestros cuerpos son prueba de que somos sus Caballeros, sin importar si ella lo desea o no. [Se dirige hacia Teseo] Y mi trabajo ahora, como Caballero de Athena, ¡es derrotarte! Le anunció Ikki y encendió con Nelson sus Cosmos.

Pero cuando ambos se lanzaron desde los Cielos contra Teseo, éste los atacó con un simple golpe.

\- ¡Hermano, Nelson! Gritó Shun y con los Hermanos Flanders lanzaron las "Cadenas", pero sus ataques fueron devueltos, lo mismo pasó con Ikki cuando trató de usar el "Golpe Fantasma", Teseo lo puso en su contra y lo arrojó por los aires.

\- ¡Te voy a hacer puré celestial, idiota! Le gritó Nelson, mientras que le daba un puñetazo muy fuerte en la cara al rubio, el cual no sintió ni el más mínimo dolor por el ataque.

Ambos Caballeros fueron lanzados contra la Estatua de Piedra y su sangre salió disparada hacia el aire.

* * *

A su vez, en una nave espacial creada por un científico y en la cual viajaban éste junto con un joven castaño y una chica pelirroja, los cuales habían tenido un viaje por el Espacio.

\- Rick, ¿no crees que debería conducir Summer o yo ya que estás ebrio? Le preguntó Morty, un tanto inseguro de que su abuelo podría causar un desastre si chocaran.

\- [Burp] Tranquilo...tranquilo, Morty...no te asustes, yo lo tengo todo bajo control. Le respondió Rick, cuando en ese momento.

\- ¡CUIDADO! Le alertó Summer, quien era la hermana mayor de Morty y nieta de Rick.

Rick Sánchez, el científico que tenía bajo su control o mando la nave, terminó por estrellarla en un sitio bastante familiar, siendo visto por Shun, Ikki, Nelson y los Hermanos Flanders, además de Teseo y de los "Herederos"; quienes estaban a poco de llegar y lo mismo los Generales Marinos.

Después de haber chocado cerca del coliseo donde estaba desarrollándose el combate, bajaron los tres ocupantes, no sin antes Rick traerse la botella de Whisky, de la cual había dejado hasta la mitad.

\- ¡¿Qué les dije?! ¡No morimos! [Gran Burp]. Festejó Rick, mientras que aparecían varios Soldados del Olimpo, los cuales los rodearon, al igual que un cierto Ángel de cabellos pelirrojos.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes, intrusos? ¡Respondan y serán perdonados, de lo contrario...! Les ordenó Odiseo.

\- Emm, Señor, nosotros...bueno...bueno, nosotros nos perdimos. Trató Morty de calmar las aguas.

\- No estoy hablando contigo, niño. Le ordenó Odiseo que se callara.

\- ¡Oiga, a mi hermano no le hable así! Gritó Summer y se lanzó contra el rival, pero ésta la lanzó contra el suelo.

\- ¡Hey, hijo de puta, no te metas con nietos, ahora van a ver! [Exclamó Rick y se desabrochó su bata de laboratorio, en la cual tenía un "cinturón-bomba" hecho con botellas de gaseosas] ¡Allahu Akbar [Burp], somos terroristas, vamos a tomar el control de este sitio, haremos la "Gran 9/11" a menos de que nos dejen escapar! Amenazó Rick con "inmolarse" con todos los presentes, pero éstos tomaron las armas y Odiseo destruyó el "cinturón-bomba".

\- ¿Qué decías? Preguntó Odiseo, listo para matarlos.

\- ¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡¿Qué hacemos, Rick?! Preguntó Morty asustado y tomó una gran piedra, la cual dio contra Odiseo, ésta impactó de lleno y causó una herida en el Ángel, la cual empezó a sangrar.

\- ¡Maten a los blasfemos! Ordenó el Ángel pelirrojo a sus tropas y éstos se lanzaron a la persecución.

\- ¡A correr, chicos, a correr! Pidió Rick, quien sacó su Pistola de Hielo pero ésta no hacía ningún efecto sobre los enemigos.

(Música, Rick and Morty Theme, Opening)

* * *

\- Estamos cerca, chicos. Les señaló Steven, quien vio que estaban frente a aquel Coliseo donde Shun y los demás estaban peleando.

\- Andando. Pidió Dipper y se dirigieron hacia el interior del edificio.

Allí estaba Ikki apoyado contra la base de la Estatua de Piedra junto con Nelson, mientras que eran atendidos por Shun y los Hermanos Flanders.

\- _"Sus Espíritus de Lucha son tan grandes. ¿Es esto lo que significa ser un Caballero de Athena?. Ahora entiendo por qué los Dioses los quieren muertos, es increíble"_ [Quedó sorprendido Teseo al ver esa gran fuerza que tenían sus rivales, Shun y los Hermanos Flanders se prepararon para combatirlo] Voy a destruir a todos los Caballeros de Athena, no podemos permitir que tal poder ruja en el Reino de los Dioses. Les dejó bien en claro la misión que tenía.

\- Shun, niños. Trató Ikki de frenarlos.

\- Esta vez yo voy a protegerte, hermano. No importa lo que digas, yo voy a pelear contra ese Ángel. Le dijo Shun, el cual había invertido los papeles.

\- No me malentiendas, Shun...Yo...voy a pelear contigo, porque como tú, soy un Caballero de Athena. Dijo, uniéndose a la lucha.

\- ¡¿Qué dices, hermano?! Preguntó Shun, sabiendo que Ikki y Nelson pelearían con ellos tres, pero de golpe, Teseo se lanzó al asalto, arrojándolos contra la Estatua y contra el inundado piso.

\- Maldito. Le maldijo Todd.

\- Te haré polvo en cuanto me levante. Respondió Nelson.

Por su parte, los "Herederos" estaban llegando hasta el final del túnel, en donde podían ver la luz y sentir el eco del agua en sus cercanías, Mabel en esos momentos salió corriendo hacia el sitio de la pelea.

\- ¡Mabel, alto! Le pidió Dipper, pero el miedo de que las palabras de Clarence, Jeff y Sumo fueran verdad sobre el destino de los Caballeros Dorados la ponían muy nerviosa a la gemela.

No había nada que la detuviera, tenía que averiguar si era cierto, en el fondo pensaba que tal vez sería falso, que los Dorados la estarían esperando y que podría ser feliz, pero cuando llegó hacia la salida de aquel túnel, arribó al Coliseo, el cual tenía pinta de ser como el Coliseo del Imperio Romano, lo que más llamó la atención de ella fue el agua que rodeaba todo el lugar, pero cuando alzó la mirada y vio aquel gigantesco Pilar de Piedra, Mabel cayó de rodillas, llamando la atención de Shun, Ikki, los Hermanos Flanders, Nelson y hasta del propio Teseo.

\- ¿Quién es esa niña? Preguntó serio el rubio.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Gritó con toda sus fuerzas la gemela de Dipper y sus ojos se humedecieron al ver que era cierto lo que Clarence y sus amigos les habían contado en el Santuario: Allí estaban las almas convertidas en piedra de los 12 Caballeros Dorados, por haber desobedecido a los Dioses, por aquella insurrección, ahora ellos debían pagar por sus Pecados.

Dipper y los otros llegaron corriendo a toda prisa, al ver a su gemela llorar, Dipper la abrazó, mientras que observaba la Estatua de Piedra y apretó los puños con fuerza.

\- ¡Son unos malditos, malditos sean todos ustedes! ¡¿Esto es la Justicia de los Dioses?! ¡¿Castigar a los que ayudaron a detener al Emperador Hades?! ¡Dime, responde a mis preguntas, ya! Le ordenó Dipper furioso hacia Teseo.

\- ¡Chicos, cuidado! Les alertó Shun.

\- Tranquilo, Shun, lo venceremos. Respondió Marco al peli verde, quien atendía a su hermano Ikki.

\- Ellos han desobedecido a los Dioses, su castigo es sufrir para siempre en esa Estatua de Piedra para toda la vida y ustedes, ya sé quiénes son: Los "Herederos", los "Herederos de los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard", me dan asco y vergüenza, venir hasta aquí y ofender la sabiduría de los Dioses...¡Se les unirán a ellos! Les dijo Teseo y se lanzó a la ofensiva contra Dipper y sus amigos.

\- ¡Ven aquí, te estamos esperando! Le desafió Connie, quien preparó con Steven la Lira de Mime.

Mientras que Teseo se lanzaba a la ofensiva, Shun estaba con Ikki en el suelo, de golpe, gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer desde las Estatuas de Piedra de los Caballeros Dorados, las cuales cayeron sobre el agua.

\- Ahh...Shun, niños, ¿lo sienten? Preguntó Ikki al sentir aquel extraño suceso.

\- El agua está caliente, igual que el Corazón de Athena, es la misma calidez que fluye de nuestros corazones. Dijo Shun.

\- Hay más, Shun, los Caballeros Dorados nos están observando [Agregó Ikki, mientras que el Ángel Teseo detenía su marcha hacia los "Herederos"] Puedo sentirlo, Nelson y tus Aprendices también, ¿tú no?.

\- Puedo sentir su pasión por Athena llenándonos desde dentro, es la pasión de todos ellos. Dijo Shun por su parte.

\- Todas las batallas que hemos peleado, hemos tenido muchos enemigos con un Cosmos mucho mayor que el nuestro, pero los hemos vencido a todos, ¿sabes cómo pudo ser posible?. Lanzó su pregunta Ikki a su hermano.

\- Es porque...Dijo el peli verde.

\- Es porque estamos preparados para morir, pero eso no quiere decir que nos demos por vencidos. Sentenció el joven.

\- Hermano. Dijo Shun.

\- Entonces significa que no sucumbirán ante el Poder de los Dioses. Se burló Teseo de ellos, pero su sonrisa pasó a ser un rostro de sorpresa al ver que Shun y los Hermanos Flanders se habían lanzado contra él.

\- ¡"CADENA DE ANDRÓMEDA"! ¡"TORMENTA NEBULAR"! Lanzaron los tres su ofensiva contra el rubio, quien la esquivó y se elevó por los aires, listo para acabar con ellos.

\- ¡"ALAS DEL AVE FÉNIX"! Respaldaron Ikki y Nelson a Shun y los dos niños, quienes atacaron a Teseo, atrapándolo en una ráfaga de fuego.

\- ¡AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó lleno de terror y sorpresa el rival, mientras que caía al suelo.

Aún estando herido de muerte, cayó cerca de los "Herederos".

\- ¡Maldito! ¡LOS ODIO, LOS ODIO, LOS ODIO, LIBEREN A LOS 12 CABALLEROS DORADOS, LIBERA A SHION, DOHKO, MU, ALDEBARAN, SHAKA, MILO, CAMUS, AFRODITA, MÁSCARA DE MUERTE, SAGA, SHURA, AIORIA Y MI DRAGONCITO MARINO, MALDITOS, MALDITOS SEAN LOS DIOSES, MALDITA SEA ARTEMISA! ¡"GARRAS DEL TIGRE DE LA SOMBRA DEL VIKINGO"! Terminó Mabel por darle todos los golpes al rival, el cual estaba agonizante, pero aunque estuviera al borde de la muerte, alcanzado por la ofensiva combinada de Shun, los Hermanos Flanders, Ikki y Nelson, éste aún tenía un poco más de fuerzas reservadas, pero cuando Mabel lo atrapó, le dio el golpe fatal que acabó con la vida del Ángel Guerrero Teseo, uno de los Agentes de Artemisa, el cual fue atravesada en el pecho por la fuerza del ataque de la gemela, quien contó con el apoyo de su gemelo.

\- Ahhh...M...Trataba de decirles algo Teseo, quien estaba ya en sus últimos segundos de vida.

\- Dilo ahora o haré que el sufrimiento empeore. Le ordenó Star, poniendo la "Espada Flamante" sobre el cuello de Teseo.

\- Ustedes...los "Herederos"...los nuevos Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard...ustedes terminarán pagando tarde o temprano por sus Pecados, fui un digno adversario de ustedes...pero...¡agh!...no se duerman sobre los Laureles, porque la prueba final de todos ustedes está cerca y de él no podrán salvarse. Dio su mensaje final hacia ellos para desplomarse sobre el agua, tiñendo la misma con su sangre.

Mabel se había quitado parte de esa gran furia, mientras que Ikki, Shun, Nelson y los Hermanos Flanders yacían sobre el agua, agotados por el combate, los "Herederos" decidieron darse un descanso tras la batalla contra Teseo, cuyo cuerpo terminó por desaparecer, producto del fuego provocado por las "Alas del Ave Fénix" de Ikki y sus restos fueron llevados por el aire hacia un lugar mejor.

\- ¿Creen que ese mensaje que nos dejó Teseo a todos nosotros sea una advertencia? Preguntó Shun.

\- Estoy 100% seguro de que sí, pero no importa, hemos peleado contra enemigos peores. Dijo Ronaldo.

\- Así es, el tiempo corre, se palpa el cambio y los lobos caen sobre el Olimpo. Detalló Pacífica, mirando hacia el Norte.

\- Mabel, ¿cómo te sientes ahora? Preguntó Dipper, quien vio a su gemela tener las manos apoyadas en la Estatua de Piedra.

No hubo respuesta, hasta que ella abrió los ojos.

\- Ya me siento bien, gracias, Dipper, gracias, amigos, estoy segura de que en Asgard encontraré algún libro en la Biblioteca del Palacio Valhalla para poder destruir el hechizo que han lanzado los Dioses y así revivir a los 12 Caballeros Dorados. Dijo ella, sonriendo y por fin sin esa furia que la había hecho estallar.

* * *

Ahora que Seiya estaba con la Armadura de Pegaso nuevamente en su poder, él con Bart, Abraham y Lisa avanzaron en dirección hacia el Norte, para llegar con Saori y así poder rescatarla. Se hallaban cruzando el centro de los acantilados, a pesar de que Seiya aún estaba débil, él no pensaba en detenerse.

\- ¿Shaina lo hizo para protegerme? Quiso saber el castaño sobre el ataque que le había hecho la peli verde.

\- Si, así es, Maestro, debemos llegar con Saori, pero ya. Respondió Bart.

\- Tienes razón, nuestros amigos nos necesitan, ¡andando! Pidió Seiya y aceleraron la marcha.

En ese momento, mientras que avanzaban por los senderos que se iban llenando de agua, ésta comenzó a congelarse y un pequeño copo de nieve apareció flotando cerca de Seiya y los demás.

\- ¡Hyoga! Exclamó Seiya feliz y fueron a buscarlos.

* * *

Las aguas se congelaron, mientras que del fondo emergían los cuerpos inconscientes de Shiryu de Dragón y su Aprendiz Martin de Lobo, a su vez que la ofensiva de Hyoga y Allison para congelar al Ángel Odiseo era devuelta contra ellos y los envolvían en un manto de hielo y temperaturas extremadamente bajas.

\- Maldito. Le dijo Allison de Sirena, quien estaba luchando con su Maestro, para luego desplomarse en el piso junto con Hyoga.

\- ¡Hyoga, Allison! Gritó Seiya, quien fue en su auxilio con los demás, mientras se acercaban, unos cristales cayeron del joven ruso.

\- ¡Seiya, amigos, aléjense! Les pidió Hyoga de que se fueran del combate.

El grupo avanzó y Seiya vio a Shiryu y Martin boca-abajo y cubiertos por las capas de hielo.

\- ¡Shiryu, Martin! ¿Por qué les has hecho esto? Preguntó Seiya furioso y cerrando el puño de la mano izquierda hacia Odiseo.

\- Porque son Caballeros de Athena. Respondió el rival.

\- Yo también soy un Caballero de Athena, lo mismo mis amigos. Le señaló Seiya molesto.

\- Entonces tú y tus compañeros también perecerán. Dio su veredicto Odiseo.

Y fue entonces que comenzó la batalla contra el Ángel Odiseo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rick, Morty y Summer eran perseguidos por las tropas del Olimpo, los cuales les estaban pisando los talones.

\- ¡¿Adónde, Rick?! Preguntó su nieto.

\- ¡Por aquí, deprisa! Pidió el científico, mientras que abría una puerta de hierro y la cerraban, atrincherándose en el interior.

Las fuerzas del Olimpo se detuvieron ahí y empezaron a golpear la puerta.

\- ¡ABRAN LA PUERTA Y SERÁN PERDONADOS! ¡SI NO LO HACEN DENTRO DE CINCO MINUTOS, LA TIRAREMOS ABAJO! Le advirtió uno de los Jefes de la tropa.

\- Sí, sí, [Burp] gritando y gastando saliva, total vas a morir. Se burló Rick, quien abrió una petaca que tenía en su bata y comenzó a llenarla con el vino de aquella sala.

\- ¡Miserables, perecerán por orden de Artemisa! Amenazó uno de los Soldados.

Una tensión comenzó a formarse dentro de aquella sala, mientras que Summer y Morty terminaban las barricadas, Rick estaba tomando todo el vino que había allí.

\- ¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡No quiero morir, todavía no me declaré a Jessica! Gritó Morty, quien estaba más pálido, los viajes por el Espacio y el Universo con su abuelo y Summer siempre eran peligrosos, pero esta vez habían pasado el límite.

\- Tranquilo, Morty [Burp] No nos pasará nada, dentro de unas cuatro hora, después de eso ahí sí tendremos que pelear. Le tranquilizó Rick, pero es empeoró más la situación.

\- Creo que eso no sirvió para nada, Rick. Dijo Summer.

\- Bueno, algo es algo, vivamos nuestras últimas horas con vida bebiendo, tengo suficiente cristal espacial de la fiesta que hicimos mientras que no estaban Beth y Jerry, así que podemos drogarnos a más no poder. Repuso Rick, sacando las drogas.

Morty estaba tratando de hallar una vía de escape ante todo ese Infierno que se estaba desatar, hasta que de golpe, chocó con algo extraño que cayó encima suyo.

\- ¡Morty! ¿Estás...[Burp] bien? Preguntó Rick yendo hacia su nieto, pero al remover las cosas tiradas, vieron que éste tenía una Armadura Sapuris puesta.

\- Rick, Summer, no, no la estaba robando, se me vino encima y ahora no me puedo sacar. Dijo Morty, mientras que sus dos parientes hacían todo para sacársela de encima pero nada pasó.

\- Mmmm, qué extraño, ¿qué habrá por aquí? Esa es una Armadura Sapuris, del Inframundo y...Dijo Rick, analizando aquella indumentaria.

\- Morty, ¿desde cuando tienes el pelo blanco y largo? Quiso saber Summer en ese momento.

\- No sé, de golpe todo se puso esta manera. Añadió el castaño.

\- Summer, lo que Morty está llevando es la Armadura Sapuris de uno de los Tres Jueces del Infierno, Minos de Grifos. ¡Parece ser que ha él lo escogieron y mira! Le señaló Rick a ella como otras dos Armaduras más se sumaban y se unían a ellas.

\- ¡Genial, esta es la Armadura de Aiacos de Garuda! ¡Summer de Garuda! Se presentó ella, ahora también como una Jueza del Infierno junto con Morty.

\- ¡Sí, la Armadura de Radamanthys de Wyvern, perfecto! ¡Rick de Wyvern! Se presentó él también.

\- ¡Morty de Grifos! Añadió, por último, el castaño.

* * *

A su vez, las tropas del Olimpo estaban por tirar abajo la puerta, las barricadas cedieron y de ahí se produjo una fuerte explosión que vino dentro de la bodega.

\- ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"! Los atacó Rick, mientras que los enemigos salieron volando por los aires y quedaron inconscientes.

\- ¡Genial, Rick! Le felicitó Summer.

\- ¡Sí! ¿Y ahora? Quiso saber Morty.

\- Vamos todos contra los Ángeles de Artemisa, los Caballeros de Athena nos necesitan. ¡Adelante, Jueces del Inframundo! Pidió Rick y se pusieron en marcha para ayudar a los Caballeros de Athena y a sus Aliados, en especial a Seiya y su grupo.

* * *

\- ¡Eres muy lento! Le gritó Seiya a Odiseo al ver que éste había empezado la batalla.

Inmediatamente, la ofensiva de Odiseo dio contra Seiya, quien quedó mareado y de ahí recibió una fuerte patada por parte del Ángel pelirrojo.

\- La Sangre de Athena está a punto de acabarse y los Caballeros que desafiaron a los Dioses morirán. Sentenció el enemigo, mientras que Seiya trataba de levantarse.

\- ¿Por qué te quedas ahí? Le preguntó Seiya al serio de Odiseo.

\- La Sangre de Athena está por secarse. Respondió.

\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Athena?! ¿Saori está sangrando? ¡No lo permitiré!.Preguntó Seiya de nuevo y furioso.

\- Si lo permites o no ya no importa, pronto Athena morirá desangrada. Le avisó Odiseo de que contaban con escaso tiempo.

\- Mientes, ¡eso es mentira! Se negó Seiya a escuchar las palabras del rival, mientras que iban avanzando hacia él.

\- Ella está derramando su Sangre para proteger a los Humanos como tú. Dijo Odiseo, cosa que causó que Seiya frenara.

\- Saori...¿está sangrando por nosotros? ¡Eso no! Eso nunca. ¡No lo permitiré!. Le advirtió Seiya y comenzó con Bart a preparar su ofensiva junto con Lisa y Abraham.

\- Inesperadamente aún no se rinden. Observó Odiseo, bastante serio a su rival.

\- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"! Lanzaron Seiya y Bart su ofensiva, pero el enemigo bloqueó el ataque.

\- ¡Seiya, amigos, corran! Les pidió Hyoga.

Devolviendo el ataque, Odiseo se los lanzó a Seiya y compañía, para luego dirigirse hacia ellos.

\- No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí [Dijo el joven, quien tenía la Armadura de Pegaso destruida] Si no protegemos a Athena, ¡¿Quién va a hacerlo?! Exclamó.

\- Athena le regaló la Tierra a la Diosa Artemisa, ¿por qué pelear si ya no hay Diosa a quien adorar?. Interrogó Odiseo, girando al último instante su mirada hacia el Oeste.

\- ¡Porque nosotros también le juramos lealtad! Escuchó un grito y desde arriba de los riscos aparecieron los tres Generales Marinos, Brady de Caballo Marino, Mavis de Sirena y Skips de Crisaor junto con Mordecai de Dragón Negro, Rigby de Cristal, Nube de Ofiuco y Eileen de Águila.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Ah, son ustedes, ya veo, ustedes son los famosos "Refuerzos", es una lástima que llegan en el peor momento, pero tranquilos, que todavía no he terminado con Pegaso y sus amigos. Dijo Odiseo hacia ellos.

\- Guarda silencio, que nosotros jamás le declararemos lealtad a Artemisa, es una usurpadora y hemos venido hasta aquí para frenarla. Le advirtió Mordecai.

Odiseo se reservó el placer de matar a aquellos enemigos y volvió hacia Seiya.

\- ¡Eso no importa ya! Dijo el joven y con Bart volvieron a lanzar otra ofensiva contra Odiseo, la cual fue detenida otra vez.

\- Ni creas que vamos a rendirnos ahora. Le advirtió Bart.

\- ¿Así que esto es un Humano? Mostró un total desprecio y burla hacia ellos el rival.

\- ¡Hasta que Athena esté a salvo! Exclamó Seiya y Odiseo apretó con fuerza los dientes.

Volvieron a atacar y también se les unieron los Generales Marinos del Emperador Poseidon, Mordecai, Rigby, Nube y Eileen.

\- _"Un Humano y un Caballero...tal vez ellos tienen lo que los Dioses han perdido"_ Reflexionó Odiseo en aquel momento cuando Seiya y Bart dejaron de atacar.

\- ¿Aún no has terminado? Le preguntó Seiya.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHH! Gritó Odiseo, lanzándose al asalto.

\- ¡Toma esto, Odiseo! ¡"VIENTOS HURACANADOS"! Atacó Brady.

\- ¡"EL CORAL DE LA MUERTE"! Atacó Mavis.

\- ¡"LANZA CENTELLANTE"! Atacó Skips.

\- ¡"TORMENTA TROPICAL"! Se unió Nube.

\- ¡"DESTINO FINAL"! Atacó Eileen.

\- ¡"AÑO NUEVO"! Atacó Rigby.

\- ¡"VENTISCAS DE SIBERIA"! Finalizó Mordecai en el asalto.

\- ¡HAREMOS EXPLOTAR NUESTROS COSMOS! Exclamó Seiya con Bart y los demás.

En ese momento, la ofensiva de Odiseo fue destruida, justo cuando estaba por dar contra Seiya y los demás.

\- Seiya, Bart, amigos, Allison y yo también recordamos. No importa el tipo de enemigo, ¡Nunca nos rendimos y seguimos luchando para proteger a la Diosa Athena! ¡RAYO DE AURORA, ATACA! Lanzaron Hyoga y Allison su ofensiva hacia Odiseo, éste la detuvo pero sucedió un extraño hecho que causó conmoción en las aguas.

\- ¡"EL DRAGÓN NACIENTE"! Atacaron Shiryu y Martin, saliendo debajo del agua, mientras que Odiseo se defendía y el combate no dejaba vencedor.

Una densa capa de hielo se había formado y Odiseo reapareció intacto y sin ningún rasguño, mientras que la trampa estallaba, mostrando a los Caballeros de Athena inconscientes.

\- ¡Hyoga, Shiryu, Allison, Martin! [Exclamó Seiya a sus amigos.] Hemos continuado pelear a pesar de cuán heridos estemos, y aunque perdamos a muchos amigos en las batallas, seguidos a...adelante aunque un paso a la vez. Eso es lo que crea a los Milagros, aprendimos por experiencia a luchar juntos como amigos, todo por nuestra Diosa Athena. [Se preparara una nueva ofensiva] Peleamos para proteger a Athena y si tú te atraviesas en mi camino, no me dejas otra opción que matarte. ¡Arde más fuerte, Cosmos!. Dijo Seiya, listo con Bart para atacar.

\- Toda la Raza Humana debe comenzar de cero y Athena también. Le explicó Odiseo, mientras que Shiryu, Hyoga, Allison y Martin abrían los ojos.

\- Ahora lo comprendo muy bien, nuestro Cosmo ardiente protege a Athena, nuestro Cosmo arde con determinación para resguardar a Athena con nuestras vidas. Ustedes no pueden entender eso, sí los Dioses no tienen idea de esto. Dijo Shiryu con Martin.

\- Shiryu. Dijo Seiya.

\- Seiya nos recordó el Juramento que casi olvidamos, nos recordó que los Caballeros de Athena continuaremos protegiendo y ganando a nuestros más poderosos enemigos. Agregó Hyoga con Allison.

\- Hyoga. Dijo de vuelta Seiya, mientras que sus cabellos se movían.

Seiya y los demás se lanzaron a la carrera para rescatar a Saori, mientras que Hyoga, Shiryu, Allison, Martin y los "Refuerzos" elevaron sus Cosmos para derrotar a Odiseo, el cual tenía preparada otra ofensiva.

Mientras que Seiya continuaba su camino con Bart, Lisa y el Abuelo Abraham, Hyoga, Shiryu, Allison, Martin y los enviados por Poseidon iban a hacerse cargo de Odiseo de una buena vez.

\- _"Me adelantaré con Bart, Lisa y Abraham. Shiryu, Hyoga, Allison, Martin, amigos, los veré después, eso espero"_ Pidió Seiya, mientras que continuaban con su camino.

* * *

Shiryu, Hyoga, Allison y Martin habían quedado derribados en el piso, mientras que los tres Generales Marinos junto con Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen y Nube seguían de pie pero heridos, Odiseo estaba sin ningún daño y fue entonces que se les acercó a ellos, plantando la cara.

\- ¿Acaso pensaron los...Humanos que podrían vencer a Odiseo, a un Ángel? Preguntó el pelirrojo, quien estaba alejándose del combate, cuando en ese momento sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho, la cual lo arrojó por los aires y una luz verde esmeralda se vio salir de aquel golpe.

A su vez, Rick, Morty y Summer habían arribado y también oyeron todo lo que había dicho el rival.

\- [Burp] ¡El que siempre será considerado un Dios seré yo, Rick de Wyvern, [Burp]! ¡Una vez intenté arrojar una bomba nuclear sobre Seattle para que mi nieto Morty y su amor platónico, Jessica, fueran Adán y Eva! ¡Tú solo eres un inútil en nuestro camino! Gritó Rick, quien estaba demasiado borracho y le arrojó una botella de Whisky que llevaba en sus manos, dándole justo en la cabeza a Odiseo.

\- ¡Pongamos música! Pidió Morty y comenzó una canción familiar, lanzándose los tres contra el Ángel Odiseo.

(Música The Rick Dance, Rick Sánchez, "Rick and Morty")

Summer puso aquella canción que su abuelo había hecho durante la fiesta en la casa de la familia, mientras que Rick estaba drogado con cristales espaciales. Ante la mirada de sorpresa y furia de Odiseo, quien intentaba recuperarse de la ofensiva, no vio que tenía a sus tres nuevos rivales delante suyo.

\- Rick, Morty y Summer: _Put your right foot forward_

 _and your left foot back_  
 _and f**king slide around_  
 _like on a NordicTrack._  
 _Move to the left._  
 _Step to the right._  
 _Wiggle your elbows_  
 _and look up into the light._

It's the, it's the

it's the Rick dance.

It's the, it's the

it's the Rick dance.

Slow-Mobius, hit me with a clock beam!

It's the, it's the

it's the Rick dance.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Portan las Armaduras de los Tres Jueces del Inframundo y me vienen con...! Preguntó furioso Odiseo, hasta que terminó por recibir una serie de patadas, golpes y demás ataques físicos contra su cuerpo, sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse.

(Música X Gon´Give It To Ya, DMX)

Viendo que Odiseo preparaba una ofensiva, lo cercaron Rick, Morty y Summer desde tres ejes.

Bitch, please  
If the only thing you cats did is came out to play  
Stay out my way, motherfucker.

First we gonna rock, then we gonna roll  
Then we let it pop, don't let it go  
X gon' give it to ya  
He gon' give it to ya  
X gon' give it to ya  
He gon' give it to ya.

Acto seguido volvieron los golpes, Morty lo atacaba con un bate de baseball que tenía guardado en la nave, mientras que Rick y Summer lo tumban a golpes y patadas, para después dejarlo tirado en el piso, no sin antes partir un escudo sobre la cabeza de Odiseo y dejarlo tirado en el suelo, mientras que los tres le escupieron.

[Chorus - DMX]

First we gonna rock, then we gonna roll

Then we let it pop, don't let it go

X gon' give it to ya

He gon' give it to ya

X gon' give it to ya

He gon' give it to ya

[2x]

\- ¡LE PATEMAMOS EL CULO A ESTE HIJO DE PUTA! ¡Wubba Lubba Dub-Dub ! Festejó Rick con Morty y Summer.

Odiseo, a pesar de haber estado herido, quería ver a todos los culpables que le habían atacado y así matar a todos los enemigos que tenía.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó el Ángel Odiseo, tras haber sido alcanzado por toda esa coalición de poderes, las cuales hicieron que su cuerpo estallara y desapareciera por completo, sin dejar rastro alguno.

\- _"¡Vamos adelante, siempre adelante"!_ Pensó Shiryu con Martin.

\- _"Seiya, Bart, amigos, adelante, ¡salven a Athena, Seiya!"_ Pidió Hyoga con Allison.

En ese momento se acercó Skips con los demás.

\- Tranquilos, los vamos a ayudar, los curaremos. Les dijo el General de Crisaor, mientras que comenzaban a curar a los heridos después de la batalla.

Los dos Ángeles ya habían sido vencidos, Teseo y Odiseo, solo quedaba uno, la última línea de defensa de Artemisa dependía de Touma de Ícaro, éste debía hacerse cargo de destruir a Seiya y sus acompañantes de una vez y así salvar al Olimpo de la caída futura.

Pero, ¿lo lograría o terminaría siendo derrotado y enviado al Más Allá junto a sus Camaradas?. Seiya y los demás estaban cruzando por unos extensos desiertos, soportando las tormentas de arena y viento, pero eso no los iba a detener para nada, el destino de la Tierra y en especial de Saori Kido estaba en sus manos...¡De prisa, Seiya y Compañía, salven a Athena!.

* * *

 **Uf, Uf, Uf, XD, bueno antes que nada: ¡Feliz Halloween 2016 para todos ustedes! Acá en Argentina no se celebra, pero en muchos barrios, en especial el mío lo celebran junto con Capital Federal, toda una semana, Dios, ya estamos a las puertas de fin de año y con la tan ansiada "The Lost Canvas" la cual comenzaré después de terminar la "Obertura del Cielo", el capítulo 3 será el epílogo, les dejo bien claro que será muy pero muy largo, así que tengan paciencia si me demoro.**

 *** lady-sailor: Creo que en este capítulo te vas a sorprender y mucho de Mabel luchando contra Teseo, junto con sus amigos los "Herederos", Ikki, Shun y sus Aprendices D: XD.**

 *** Fipe2: ¡Rick, Morty y Summer son los nuevos Tres Jueces del Infierno! Jajaja y ya han dejado su marca eterna en el Olimpo.**

 *** FreedomGundam96: A prepararse porque se acercan las dos últimas batallas y la más importante: Apolo D:.**

 **La parte de la paliza a Odiseo la saqué de dos capítulos de "Rick and Morty" junto con el "Rick´s Dance".**

 **En el capítulo que viene veremos a los "The Loud House" en el Olimpo :D, luchando a favor de Athena y sus Caballeros.**

 **Bueno, antes de irme, como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews, les mando fuertes abrazos, agradecimientos y saludos para aletuki01, Kitty 1999, Fipe2, FreedomGundam96 y lady-sailor :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana, un buen Halloween-Día de Muertos y un excelente comienzo del Mes de Noviembre.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Final (Parte I): Los extensos y desolados desiertos, donde las arenas eran movidas por los vientos y que causaban que cualquiera que se aventurara dentro de los mismos ser perdiera y terminara muriendo de la peor manera, allí habían varias personas que lo desafiaban con dientes y garras, tenían una misión que cumplir y era rescatar a Saori de una muerte segura.

Seiya y sus compañeros estaban bajando por las laderas arenosas, pero en una de ellas, el castaño tropezó y terminó por resbalar hasta caer en la arena.

\- _"Mi Cosmos está desapareciendo, puedo sentirlo desvaneciéndose. Hyoga, Shiryu, Martin y Allison arriesgaron sus vidas por mí y por mis compañeros, pero así no puedo proteger a Athena"_ Se culpó Seiya así mismo.

\- ¿Por qué desafías a los Dioses? Preguntó aquel pelirrojo familiar, Seiya se volteó para verlo detrás de las dunas.

\- Mi nombre es Ícaro, Ángel de Artemisa. Se presentó el pelirrojo, mientras que los vientos movían sus cabellos, como si estuvieran danzando.

Seiya puso las manos sobre la arena y se levantó.

\- ¡Entonces estás con los otros! Artemisa, ¿qué fue lo que le hizo a Athena? Preguntó Seiya, tras saber todo lo acontecido mientras que él estaba en coma.

Ícaro se acercó hacia ellos.

\- Athena ya no es Diosa y te ha abandonado, al igual que a tus amigos, por lo tanto no existe una razón por qué pelear. Le explicó el rival.

\- ¡¿Eso según quién?! ¡Yo soy un Caballero de Athena! Preguntó y dando a conocer su posición.

\- ¿Por qué crees tanto en ella? Ella no está esperando a que tú vayas. Intervino Ícaro.

\- No es que ella me esté esperando, ni que sea Diosa o no...¡Ah! Diosa o Mortal yo sigo creyendo en Saori. Respondió Seiya y mostró sus motivos.

\- Crees en Athena, ¿acaso es la razón porque la sigues protegiendo y quieres acabar con los Dioses?. Quiso saber, ya el tema le interesaba mucho al pelirrojo.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Ya pareces a Ned Flanders y a su esposa Maude! Gritó Bart, fastidiado por el chismerio que había allí.

\- Shh, espera. Le pidió Abraham de que se tomara el tiempo Seiya.

\- ¡Si! Y voy a pelear cuanto sea necesario para protegerla. Mostró el castaño con orgullo su posición.

\- Me hice fuerte para ser un Caballero Todo Poderoso, no, para ser un Dios yo mismo. ¡Pero tú, Seiya de Pegaso y tus compañeros fueron capaces de derrotar a algunos de esos Dioses! ¡¿Cómo lo lograron?!. Lanzó su pregunta Ícaro, tras dibujare una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro serio.

\- ¡Eso a quién le importa! ¡Yo solo peleo para proteger a Athena!. Mostró de vuelta los motivos por los cuales peleaba.

\- ¡Algunos de nosotros, los Ángeles, también hemos caído ante ustedes, los Caballeros! ¡No lo siento, tú Cosmos no es verdaderamente fuerte para derrotar a un Dios! ¡Seiya de Pegaso, Bart de Tigre, Lisa de Virgo y Abraham de Acuario, no permitiré que reten a los Dioses con ese Cosmos, yo, Ícaro, no lo permitiré!. Al terminar su advertencia, el pelirrojo se lanzó al asalto, golpeando en el estómago a Seiya muy fuerte y repetidas veces.

Una vez terminado con los golpes, Ícaro vio que Seiya y Bart le habían lanzado varios "Meteoros de Pegaso", los cuales impactaron contra su cuerpo, pero éste no recibió ningún golpe o herida y terminaron por desaparecer.

\- ¡¿Eso es todo lo que sus Cosmos pueden hacer?! Esperaba que fuera un honor pelear con ustedes...¿Eres tú el Pegaso y el Tigre que vencieron a varios Dioses en nombre de Athena? ¡Estaba esperando pelear con Seiya de Pegaso y Bart de Tigre! Bueno, ¡ahora tendré que matarlos!. Dijo y volvió a lanzarse al asalto, electrocutando a sus enemigos y lanzándolos por los aires.

\- ¡Bart, déjalos, deja a mi nieto en paz, maldito! Gritó Abraham, quien le dio una golpiza en el rostro a Ícaro.

\- Tú no te metas, no quiero pelear contigo ni con tu nieta, solo contra Pegaso y Tigre. Advirtió el rival.

Seiya y Bart terminaron por caer de vuelta al piso, Ícaro se acercó a ellos y su energía concentrada formó una gigantesca lanza violeta, lista para matar a sus dos enemigos de un solo golpe.

\- Si nos matas, mis amigos te harán puré. Dijo Bart.

Ícaro no dijo nada.

\- ¡Seiya de Pegaso, Bart de Tigre, mueran!. Dio su veredicto pero cuando estaba por matarlos, aquel amuleto que Marin había encontrado fue lanzado contra el rival, el cual lo tomó en sus manos y fue sorprendido por la pelirroja, quien lo atacó a base de patadas repetidas veces, mientras que Ícaro las evitaba a toda costa.

Apoyó sus manos en la arena y volvió a ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Tú eres...? Preguntó.

\- Busco a alguien con una Campana igual a ésta, ¿lo conoces? [Le preguntó Marin, moviendo aquel objeto y que causaba un repetido tintineo]. Es tuya, ¿verdad?. Preguntó, mientras que Ícaro apretaba el puño de su mano derecha con fuerza.

\- Mujer...Tu Cosmos me perturba. [Dijo Ícaro con un tono de extraña sorpresa y preocupación, Marin retrocedió y fue atacada por el rival] ¡NO SOY UN MORTAL!. Gritó bien alto.

\- Aunque no lo seas, el sonido de la Campana te perturba. Acéptalo, te he estado buscando, te extrañé, siempre lo he hecho. Por eso, cuando vi la Campana, no estaba segura pero vi que tenía que venir. Le explicó Marin, arrodillándose para tomar el objeto.

\- Ese Sentimentalismo es lo que hace a los Humanos débiles, yo ya pasé esa Etapa. Mostró una total y cero falta de emociones, mientras que Marin tomaba la Campana.

\- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? Los Humanos sienten el Dolor al ser separados de sus Seres Amados y aguantar ese Dolor nos hace fuertes, no importa qué tan difícil sea, tenemos algo en qué creer y eso nos da fuerza. [Marin fue acercándose hacia Ícaro, mientras que Seiya y Bart trataban de ponerse de pie] Eso es lo que Seiya y Bart han estado haciendo: Resistir y luego sobrepasar el Dolor. ¡Los Humanos no somos débiles!. Defendió Marin a la Humanidad, mientras que Ícaro la miraba con aquella fría y seria mirada, sin mostrar un solo sentimiento de amor o algo por el estilo.

\- Al dueño de la Campana no lo encontrarás. Aunque busque a mi familia o hermana, ¡todos son recuerdos, perdidos para siempre, ya no queda nadie! Yo solo y solitario, quería ser intocable, inamovible, ¡así que no necesito sentir! ¡NO NECESITO UNA FAMILIA PROPIA! ¡ASÍ QUE NO TE ENTROMETAS! [Le dio su aviso, mientras que las descargas eléctricas paralizaban a Marin] ¡Como dijo la Diosa Artemisa: _"La Raza Humana debe ser destruida"_! Exclamó Ícaro, pero cuando iba a lanzar su ofensiva para matar a Marin, un ataque lo tomó desprevenido, haciéndolo saltar por los aires.

Volvió a pisar tierra firme, mientras que Marin caía al suelo.

\- Deja fuera a Marin. Pidió Seiya, mostrándose como el autor del ataque.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que tú la vas a proteger? Le preguntó Ícaro, mientras que las ondas eléctricas formaban una barrera de defensa.

\- Seiya...Bart...ya no se preocupen por mí. Les pidió Marin.

\- ¡Así es, vamos a proteger a Marin! Juró Seiya pero en ese momento instante, Ícaro los golpeó muy fuerte, arrastrándolos hasta el final del camino, hacia los riscos, de donde ellos cayeron.

\- ¡BART! Gritó Lisa a su hermano, mientras que se perdía en los oscuros vacíos.

Ahora Ícaro se iba a ocupar de Marin, Lisa y Abraham.

\- Estoy segura de que Seiya y Bart encontrarán a Athena y cuando lo haga, será más fuerte que tú. Mostró Marin su enojo hacia Ícaro, para luego retirarse de allí junto con Lisa y Abraham, dejando solo al pelirrojo y a la Campana destruida.

* * *

Abajo de los riscos se encontraban extensos espejos de agua y lagunas, de las cuales una de ellas salieron a flote Seiya y Bart, tras haber sido lanzados por Ícaro desde los desiertos.

\- _"Lo he olvidado, ya no soy el mismo de antes"_ Pensó Ícaro, mientras que la Luna llegaba al Desierto y pronto comenzó a recordar.

 **Flashbacks:** \- _¡Yo te protegeré! Lo prometo, hermana._ Habló un joven niño Ícaro, herido y sangrando.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Si tan solo fuera un Dios. Se dijo así mismo, mirando hacia la Luna.

A su vez, Marin se había alejado de los Desiertos.

\- _"Estoy segura de ello"_ Pensó ella, mientras que abría su puño y se podían ver a las dos Campanas en su mano.

Ícaro continuaba mirando hacia la Luna.

\- _"El Tiempo borra los Recuerdos, elimina los Sentimientos"_ [Pensó para sus adentros, cuando justo detrás de él apareció cierta peli blanca crema] Diosa Artemisa. Dijo el nombre ella, quien apareció delante suyo.

\- ¿Acaso extrañas el Mundo de los Mortales, Ícaro? Preguntó ella, como si se tratara de un interrogatorio.

El pelirrojo se arrodilló.

\- Caballeros del Cielo fueron derrotados por Humanos. Alegó el joven, mientras que Artemisa caminaba hacia él.

\- Lo sé. Respondió ella.

\- ¿Por qué fueron derrotados por Entes más débiles que ellos? ¿Es que esos Caballeros, los Humanos, tienen algo que nosotros no tenemos? Quiso saber Ícaro, pronto alzó la vista y vio a Artemisa delante suyo, de forma autoritaria y seria.

\- Aún así tú eres diferente. Le dijo ella en respuesta a sus preguntas.

\- ¿Entonces soy diferente? Esa palabra lo había dejado sorprendido.

Artemisa duró unos segundos en responder.

\- Tranquilo, estás bajo mi protección. No lo digo en un mal sentido, debes recordar que eres el único Mortal que yo he elegido. Ícaro, tienes mi confianza. Dijo Artemisa, mientras que se arrodillaba y pasaba sus manos sobre los hombres del joven.

\- ¡Todo habrá terminado si derroto a Seiya de Pegaso y Bart de Tigre! ¡Voy a derrotar a Seiya de Pegaso y a Bart de Tigre, que sobrepasaron a los Dioses! Hizo su Juramento de destruir a ambos rivales, cueste lo que cueste. Artemisa detuvo su marcha y alzó la vista hacia el Cielo Nocturno.

\- Así es, debes ponerle fin a esto y frente a los ojos de Athena. Impartió ella su orden, para luego retirarse del pedestal en donde se hallaban.

Pronto Ícaro quedó solo allí.

\- _"Frente a los ojos de Athena"_ Se repitió así mismo el pelirrojo la última parte de las palabras de Artemisa.

* * *

A su vez, Seiya y Bart se iban arrastrando por el sendero, el cual estaba inundado, no importaba si estaban heridos o cansados, ellos debían llegar hasta Athena y rescatarla a toda costa.

\- Bart...debemos seguir, Athena nos necesita. Dijo Seiya, mientras que se apoyaba en una de las paredes y trataba de ponerse en orden, siguió avanzando hasta que sintió otro ataque al corazón.

\- ¡Maestro! Gritó Bart, quien lo auxilió.

\- Bart...mi cuerpo no quiere moverse para pelear...pero no me voy a rendir, voy hacia adelante. ¡Mantente firme!. Un paso a la vez...Debo...continuar...Saori me está esperando...Soy...Un Caballero de Athena...Dijo el castaño, mientras que continuaba con el lento avance.

* * *

En un lugar desconocido, Ícaro arribó al sitio, el cual se hallaba en un completo silencio.

\- Artemisa está disfrutando el ver a los Humanos crear Milagros. Athena, sus Caballeros son solo Marionetas que ella maneja y yo también lo soy. No debo olvidar por qué empecé a servirle a la Diosa Artemisa, ¡debo cumplir mi cometido! El muchacho que derrotó a los Dioses: Solo tengo que derrotar a Seiya y a su Aprendiz. Dijo Ícaro, mientras que Seiya y Bart salían de aquel sendero.

Pronto, una fina capa de humo salió del suelo.

\- Solo así me convertiré en un Dios. Alegó, para finalmente mostrar el propósito que deseaba llegar a ser.

Tal vez hubiera sido una especie de presagio, pero Seiya y Bart llegaron hasta los pies del templo donde Ícaro había arribado antes, a su vez que llegaban Lisa y Abraham.

\- ¡Bart, Maestro Seiya! Exclamó Lisa y luego miró con furia a Ícaro.

\- Tu hermano es muy persistente, Lisa de Virgo, ¿por qué tienes que estar con alguien que apoyo a un Traidor? ¡Tú eres la sucesora de Shaka de Virgo! ¡Eres la "Mujer Más Cercana a Dios" y te preocupes por tu hermano! ¡Déjalo morir y únete a los Dioses! Dio su oferta Ícaro, pero ella no pensaba dejar a su familia.

\- Podrás tentarme Artemisa y tú con riquezas, gloria y hasta convertirme en una Diosa, pero yo tengo algo que tú te olvidas ¡y es mi familia, Bart es mi hermano y somos de la misma sangre, jamás lo traicionaré, jamás! Juró Lisa en ayudar a su hermano mayor a toda costa.

\- Y ni se te ocurra tocarlos, porque te las verás conmigo, Ícaro, estás advertido. Dejó Abraham su señal de aviso al enemigo.

\- Aunque todo lo que existe en el Universo se vuelva nuestro enemigo, incluso los mismos Dios, ¡dedicamos nuestra vida a Athena!. Dijo Seiya, volviendo a nombrar el Juramento que había hecho en el Pasado.

\- ¡Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces demuéstramelo, me gustaría ver el Poder que sobrepasa a los Dioses! Lo desafió Ícaro y tanto Seiya como Bart, Lisa y Abraham tomaron posiciones de combate y se prepararon para luchar contra el enemigo.

\- Voy a encontrar a Athena, es todo lo que me importa. ¡AHHHHHH!. Juró Seiya y comenzó el combate, él junto con Bart le lanzaron "Meteoros de Pegaso"; mientras que Lisa y Abraham también participaban, el pelirrojo evadió cada golpe de la ofensiva, pero uno de los mismos lo obligó a esquivarlo y responder al ataque, utilizando su poder, el cual fue también evadido.

\- ¿Así que elevaste tu Cosmos? Preguntó furioso el rival.

\- Sí y lo seguiré elevando hasta que encuentre a Saori ¡y si tú te interpones en mi camino, tendré que acabar contigo! Le advirtió Seiya.

\- Entonces traten de vencerme y encuentren a Athena, ¡déjenme ver ese Milagro que los Humanos pueden crear! Le ordenó Ícaro de que mostrara su verdadero poder oculto.

Seiya y sus compañeros empezaron a elevarlo, pero Ícaro lanzó su contra-ataque.

\- ¡ES TARDE!. Exclamó el rival, mientras que los lanzaba con fuerza hacia arriba y de ahí hacia la entrada del templo.

Pronto todo quedó en silencio, el rival ingresó en el Templo y vio que Seiya y sus compañeros seguían de pie, a pesar de las heridas sufridas, mientras que volvía a atacarlos con todo lo que tenía repetidas veces.

\- ¡Cobarde! Le gritó Abraham.

\- ¡Eres un cobarde! Insultó Lisa al enemigo.

\- ¡Nunca serás un Dios! Añadió Bart.

\- ¡Cállense! Les ordenó Ícaro de que no hablaran más.

Al ver que Seiya yacía en el suelo, detuvo su poder.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que ardió tu Cosmos por Athena? ¡Déjame verte elevarlo hasta que tu cuerpo no pueda más! Seguía insistiendo Ícaro de que le mostraran la verdadera fuerza que llevaban en su interior.

\- ¡Agh! No tienes que decirme eso...no importa que tanto queme mi Cosmos, si acabándote, voy a encontrar a Athena. ¡No vale la pena! ¡Entonces, Ícaro, te voy a vencer!. Dijo Seiya, poniéndose de pie y listo para pelear.

\- Pegaso, Tigre, en esas condiciones no pueden vencerme. Advirtió el rival y les lanzó una patada contra ellos.

Acto seguido, puso sus manos sobre los cuellos de ambos Caballeros y aumentó su poder, listo para matarlos de una buena vez.

\- Ahora los voy a mandar con Athena. ¡Pueden quedarse observando, mientras que la ven morir sin poder hacer nada! Dijo una vez más el pelirrojo, antes de que se produjera una enorme explosión y que los lanzara a todos ellos hacia atrás.

\- ¡SAORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Exclamó Seiya, al ver que no podían hacer nada para vencer a Ícaro.

* * *

Allí terminaron, en el suelo húmedo e inundado.

\- _"Saori, por favor, detente. No soporto verla así, ¿por qué se lastima? Además...los Caballeros estamos aquí, para que Saori no tenga que hacer algo así"_ Pensó Seiya, al ver que delante de él se encontraba la Diosa, cuya sangre seguía brotando de sus manos y que caía en el agua, al ver que estaba el Caballero de Pegaso detrás suyo, Saori se volteó.

\- ¡Seiya! Nombró ella al Caballero de cabellos castaños.

\- Sí...soy yo...Ahora ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Respondió el a ella, mientras que se dirigía la chica de cabellos lila hacia el castaño.

Pronto llegó hasta él, extendiendo los brazos y abrazándolo con dulzura.

\- Mira cómo estas, tú, un Humano. Dijo ella.

\- ¿Qué dices? Por fin te encontré, estas heridas no significan nada. Se puso contento de verla.

\- Debes saberlo, tus compañeros también, ya no soy Diosa de la Tierra nunca más. Tú...debiste ser liberado de tus labores como Caballero Seiya de Pegaso. Dijo Saori, mostrándole que debía haber dejado atrás su lealtad hacia ella en el momento en que había ella cedido el mando.

\- No importa lo que pase, mi vida te pertenece Saori, aunque eso signifique darle la espalda al Mundo, aunque tenga que enfrentarme a los Dioses. Mostró Seiya su amor por ella y la obediencia que le tenía, Saori hundió las manos en el agua.

\- Muchas gracias, Seiya. Viniste a salvarme después de todo lo que has sufrido. Le agradeció Athena, pero en ese momento, ella se alejó del castaño y caminó hacia las escaleras blancas.

Seiya la siguió con la mirada.

\- Señorita Saori. Dijo Lisa, pero ella siguió con su camino.

\- ¿Adónde va? Quiso saber Bart.

\- Esto no me gusta. Temió Abraham lo peor.

La chica se detuvo en un tramo.

\- Seiya, debo entonces quitarte la vida. Dijo ella, quien siguió avanzando para salir de aquella laguna iluminada.

\- Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando, Saori? Quiso saber Seiya sorprendido.

\- Dije que es mi deber quitarte la vida. Sentenció ella, para luego subir los escalones.

\- ¡Estás mintiendo, ¿por qué dices eso, Saori?! Preguntó el castaño a ella.

\- Mi hermana Artemisa me prestó el Báculo una vez más: Vas a morir, Seiya. Dio ella la verdad, revelándola y justo en ese momento apareció Artemisa con el Cetro de Poder de Saori.

\- Por fin entraste en razón como la Diosa que eres. ¡Athena, acaba con Seiya y regresa con nosotros!. Ordenó Artemisa, quien le cedió de vuelta el Báculo a ella.

Seiya continuaba avanzando por las escaleras.

\- ¡Señorita Saori, esto es una locura, no puede hacerle esto a mi Maestro! Trató Bart de hacerla entrar en razón.

\- No estás bromeando, Saori, ¿acabarás conmigo? Preguntó Seiya, quien puso un pie en las escaleras.

\- Así es, voy a hacerlo. Dio ella la oficialización de su ataque.

\- Entiendo. Comprendió el castaño su destino.

Saori se acercó hasta él, apuntó el Báculo y se preparó para atacar.

\- ¿Estás listo, Seiya? Preguntó la Diosa.

\- Ya te dije. mi vida te pertenece, así que no me importa morir en tus manos, haz lo que tengas que hacer, Saori. Dijo Seiya, mientras que Athena lo atravesaba en el pecho con su Báculo, para luego retirarlo.

El cuerpo del joven comenzó a caer y la sangre subía hacia arriba.

\- ¡Seiya! Gritó Saori al ver al joven desplomarse.

* * *

En los riscos, Shun, Ikki, sus Aprendices junto con los "Herederos" habían los primero logrado recuperarse de la batalla contra Teseo, ahora se estaban moviendo de allí.

\- Hermano, el Cosmos de Seiya. Dijo Shun, alarmado por lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo.

\- ¡Olvídalo! hay que apresurarnos y encontrar a Athena. Dijo Ikki, viendo que tenían el tiempo en su contra.

* * *

Lo mismo había pasado con Hyoga, Shiryu, Marin y Allison, los cuales habían luchado contra Odiseo, allí permanecían los Generales Skips, Mavis y Brady junto con Mordecai, Rigby, Nube y Eileen, sumando también a los nuevos Tres Jueces del Infierno, Rick, Morty y Summer.

\- ¡Vamos, Hyoga, Allison, apresúrense! Les pidió Shiryu de ponerse en marcha.

\- Pero es que...Shiryu...no lo sentiste...el Cosmos de Seiya ha desaparecido. Dijo Hyoga.

\- Lo sé, por eso hay que darnos prisa y encontrar a Athena de inmediato. Volvió a repetir la orden Shiryu.

\- Somos Caballeros de Athena, debemos darnos prisa. Alegó Hyoga y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

En el Santuario, Shaina apoyó su mano en una de las paredes donde brotaban las aguas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Shaina? Preguntó Ichi asustado.

\- ¡Seiya no reaccionó, es muy probable que él solo se haya rendido! Alegó Jabu, temiendo por el destino del castaño.

\- Sí, debimos obligarlo a rendirse. [Dijo ella, cosa que incomodó a Ichi] Vámonos de aquí, ya nadie vendrá de este lado. Ordenó, mientras que se retiraban junto con los "Refuerzos" que habían quedado allí.

\- ¡Espéranos, Shaina! Le pidió Jabu.

\- ¡Espéranos, espéranos! Agregó Ichi y le siguieron el paso.

\- El Santuario está condenado a caer, por desgracia. Temió Jessica de Sagitario, la hija del Reverendo Alegría.

\- _"El Hombre no es más que una Marioneta de los Dioses"_ Reflexionó Shaina, mientras que abandonaban el Santuario.

* * *

Saori cargaba en sus manos el cuerpo de Seiya, el cual era llevado por ella hacia las escaleras blancas que salían de aquellos espejos de agua, los cuales eran iluminados por las luces blancas, ella y los acompañantes del castaño iban hacia un sitio desconocido.

\- _"La Raza Humana ha cometido muchos errores, tal vez deberían ser eliminados. Vivir y amarse unos y otros en medio de angustia, dolor y tempestad en todo momento, crea algo más que un Ser Perfecto"_ Eso es lo que yo creo. [Reflexionó Saori sobre su pensamiento, mientras que depositaba el cuerpo de Seiya en el suelo, bajo la Gran Luna] _"Quiero creer en la Grandeza de la Raza Humana, aún en este momento"_ \- Pensó, mientras que en ese momento llegaba Artemisa, quien dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

Saori estaba abrazando a Seiya y sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro del joven, al igual que hacía Bart y sus acompañante en aquel momento de luto total, frente a los pilares blancos.

\- _"Perdóname"_ [Pidió Saori disculpas al Caballero] Seiya, otra vez tuviste que pelear a costa mía, perdóname. Se disculpó ella.

\- No...te preocupes. Saori, estaba peleando no porque tú me lo hayas pedido. Yo quiero pelear por ti, así lo he decidido. Despertó el joven y mostró toda su fortaleza.

\- Pero...Seiya. Dijo la chica, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Artemisa los observaba, sin darse cuenta de que los amigos de Seiya y los "Refuerzos" estaban yendo en dirección hacia aquella zona.

\- El Báculo de Athena no perforó el cuerpo de Seiya, sino la "Maldición" que Hades puso dentro de él, ¿no es esa tu respuesta? Preguntó Artemisa, sorprendida de que Seiya no había muerto.

\- Solo quería que Seiya viviera como un Ser Humano Normal, pero eso fue también por mi egoísmo, Seiya, Bart, esa es la razón por la que no quería que pelearan, no fue porque los Dioses me lo ordenaran, sino porque quería que vivieran como un simple Humano. Explicó la Diosa sobre el verdadero motivo por el cual quería que dejaran de pelear.

\- Sí y es por eso que vamos a pelear por ti, Saori. Dijo Seiya, mientras que Artemisa bajaba hacia donde estaban ellos.

\- Athena, ¿Por qué no quieres regresar con nosotros? Preguntó molesta Artemisa.

\- Yo soy Athena y mi corazón está con los Humanos, ¡entiéndelo! Esa fue su respuesta.

\- ¡Entonces morirás con los Humanos! Dio su veredicto Artemisa.

En ese momento reapareció Ícaro, el cual se lanzó para matar a Saori, pero Bart y sus parientes se lanzaron para defenderla junto con Seiya.

\- ¡NO TE LO VAMOS A PERMITIR, MALDITA! Escucharon una voz familiar y una poderosa ráfaga tumbó a Artemisa al suelo, mientras que un severo ataque la sorprendió, logrando ver a su atacante.

\- ¡MABEL, ALTO! Le pidió Dipper, pero ya su gemela tenía cuentas pendientes por saldar.

\- Así que eres la Heredera de Bud de Alcor Zeta con tu hermano, quien es el Heredero de Syd de Mizar de Zeta, ¿no?. La reconoció la Diosa en el acto a la atacante.

\- ¡He venido hasta aquí con mis amigos para vengar a mis amados Caballeros Dorados, ya matamos a uno de tus Ángeles, también cayó otro recientemente, ahora me toca eliminarte y así destruir el hechizo que les han lanzado a mis bellos hombres! Sentenció Mabel, lista para matar a Artemisa en ese momento.

Ícaro vio el peligro en el que la hermana de Saori estaba corriendo, así que intentó ir en auxilio de la Diosa del Olimpo.

\- ¡Para llegar hasta ella tendrás que pasar sobre mí! Le desafió Lisa y lo atrapó con una rápida ofensiva.

\- ¡Esto es por intentar matarnos a mis nietos, a su Maestro y a mí! Añadió Abraham y comenzó a darle golpes repetidos para que empezara a debilitarse el pelirrojo.

Peridot cargó su cañón láser y se dispuso a matar a Ícaro de un solo tiro.

\- ¡Mantengan a ese desgraciado quieto, que ya lo tengo en la mira! Pidió la Gema del Planeta Madre.

Pero Ícaro no era ningún tonto, por lo cual logró zafarse del control que Lisa y Abraham ejercía y se lanzó contra Saori, pero Seiya lo frenó.

\- ¡Ja, siento que mi Cosmos explota dentro de mí! Exclamó Seiya, listo para enfrentar al rival, cuando de golpe, un ataque de energía dio contra su pecho.

\- ¡Los Dioses no serán derrotados por Mortales! Dio su grito de batalla Ícaro y comenzaron a atacarse ambos con sus respectivos poderes.

\- ¡SÍ SERÁN DERROTADOS, IMBÉCIL! Le gritó Rick y lo agarró del cuello a Ícaro, para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo.

\- ¡SUMMER! Le pidió Morty a su hermana mayor que liquidara al rival.

\- ¡"ALETEO DE GARUDA"! Lanzó Summer su ofensiva contra el pelirrojo, pero éste lo esquivó y volvió a la carga contra Seiya.

\- ¡TOMA ESTO! ¡"MARIONETA CÓSMICA"! Exclamó Morty pero los hilos de su ofensiva se destruyeron por la agilidad del enemigo.

Artemisa y Athena quedaron cara a cara.

\- Athena, ¿tienes una idea de cómo me siento ahora? ¿Cómo se siente quien tiene que eliminar a su hermana menor? Preguntó Artemisa, mientras que la dejaba atrás.

\- ¡ENCIMA DE ENCERRAR A MIS DORADOS EN UNA ESTATUA DE PIEDRA, QUIERES MATAR A TU PROPIA HERMANA, ASESINA! ¡MALDITA!. Insultó Mabel a la figura de Artemisa, ya que ésta se había salido de su control.

\- Tranquila, Mabel, ¿si? Ya le podrás arrancar el corazón muy pronto. Le tranquilizó Dipper a su gemela.

\- ¡ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES TUS ÚLTIMOS MOMENTOS DE VIDA, PORQUE YO MISMA TE ARRANCARÉ EL CORAZÓN Y TE LO APLASTARÉ DELANTE DE TU MORIBUNDA CARA! Le amenazó Mabel a Artemisa, pero Saori intervino..

\- Por lo visto, yo también he traicionado a los Dioses, así que ahora...Ahora tal vez no tenga otra opción que pelear contigo. Sentenció ella.

\- ¡JA, SAORI ESTÁ CON NOSOTROS, TOMA, TOMA! Festejó Mabel.

\- ¿Has dicho pelear conmigo? La voz de Artemisa se puso seria y de sorpresa.

\- Soy la Diosa de la Tierra, es mi deber a quienes viven en ella, aunque yo deba morir. Dejó marcada su posición como defensora de los Humanos.

A su vez, Seiya, Bart, Lisa y Abraham junto con Rick, Morty y Summer se enfrentaban contra Ícaro, lanzándole todo lo que tenían.

\- ¡TE VOY A PARTIR EN DOS LA CABEZA COMO LE HIZO NEGAN A GLEEN EN "THE WALKING DEAD" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó Morty, quien le dio en la nuca un fuerte batazo al pelirrojo con su bate.

\- ¡DENLE BIEN! Exclamó Rick y le propinó más golpes al rival.

\- ¡"GARRAS INFERNALES"! Le lanzó Summer otro ataque al enemigo.

Aquel ataque fue para distraer a Ícaro, el cual había intentado matar a Seiya y éste pudo aprovechar la oportunidad para darle una golpiza en la cara y sacárselo de encima.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué llevan las Armaduras Sapuris de los Tres Jueces del Infierno? Preguntó Lisa.

\- Veníamos de una misión en un Planeta alejado y fue entonces que chocamos, nos persiguieron, nos atrincheramos dentro de una bodega y encontramos estas Armaduras que se nos unieron, para luego salir a matar unos cuantos Dioses. Alegó Morty contento con el poder que corría por sus venas.

\- Literalmente estamos con ustedes. Añadió Rick.

\- Y también servimos al futuro Emperador Hades. Finalizó Summer.

El profundo Cielo Azul que reinaba sobre ellos empezó a desaparecer, siendo sucedido por una oscura capa de Oscuridad, poder que venía Artemisa, cuya mano izquierda estaba elevada hacia arriba, despintando el Firmamento y dando paso a la Noche.

\- Athena. Le dijo Artemisa, mientras que pocos focos de luces blancas quedaban de pie e iluminaban el sitio.

\- He encontrado algo más magno que el Poder de los Dioses. Contó ella de aquel descubrimiento.

\- Es imposible que exista algo así. Se negó Artemisa a creerle.

Ícaro volvió a posarse en el suelo, mientras que había quedado herido por todos los golpes y ofensivas sufridas, pero tenía todavía en mente la idea de matar a Seiya de una buena vez junto con su Aprendiz y su familia.

\- ¡AVANCEN, PEGASO Y TIGRE, QUE LAS ESTRELLAS DE DOBLE ALFA Y DELTA LOS CUBRIRÁN! Les dieron Star y Marco su apoyo, bloqueando con sus poderes la ofensiva de descargas eléctricas y relámpagos que provenían de Ícaro.

\- ¡LOS "HEREDEROS" LUCHAN JUNTOS! Se les unieron los demás en la defensa.

A pesar de que la ofensiva había causado muchos daños en Seiya y Bart, éstos siguieron avanzando con los demás.

\- ¿Y eso es todo lo que tienes? Jejeje. Se burló Seiya del rival.

\- Fue un simple cosquilleo de plumas. Se río Bart de Ícaro.

\- Nunca te has puesto a pensar por qué los Dioses son inmortales y les fue dado tal enorme Poder: El Poder de los Dioses no es para los Dioses, sino para otros seres aparte de ellos mismos. Los Dioses son los que les sirven a otros Seres con Vida. Cuestionó Saori aquel poder.

\- Los Dioses son Dioses, los Humanos son nada más que una mala imitación de los Dioses. Respondió Artemisa, quien se quedó callada, mientras que Seiya y los demás se preparaban para el combate, ella invocó su Arco y Flecha Dorados y ésta apuntó contra Saori, quien extendió sus brazos, lista para recibir el disparo letal.

\- ¡Lanza la Flecha, solo entonces entenderás lo que he dicho! La desafió Saori a Artemisa.

\- Oh, Athena, ¿no le tienes miedo a la extinción?. ¿No le tienes...miedo a la Muerte? Preguntó la Diosa del Arco, quien lo preparó para disparar, extendiendo la cuerda con la Flecha.

\- ¿Por qué debería sentir miedo? Los Seres Humanos son hermosos, pasan sus creencias a través de la Muerte. Preguntó ella, quien no pensaba rendirse ante el miedo.

Por su parte, Seiya y Bart:

\- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"! Prepararon ambos su ofensiva, Ícaro, a su vez, se elevó en los Cielos y de ahí se lanzó como bomba en picada, listo para matarlos.

\- Tú no podrás matarme jamás, Artemisa. Dejó en claro Saori que su hermana no podría cometer tal terrible crimen frente a los Dioses.

Ícaro lanzó su ofensiva, lo mismo Seiya y Bart, hubo una enorme explosión, pero cuando el pelirrojo creyó que había logrado vencerlo, su máscara y la Armadura Divina que portaba, comenzaron a quebrarse, a destruirse, mientras que otra explosión lo lanzó con fuerza contra uno de los Pilares Blancos, a su vez que el Cielo Azul volvía a emerger.

Justo antes de que Ícaro cayera al suelo, las Campanas replicaron y Marin llegó, salvándole de caer hacia la Muerte.

\- Odiaba...el sonido de la Campana que me diste...Quería ser como los Dioses, quería deshacerme de mi Pensamiento Humano. Cuando sonaba la Campana, siempre me recordaba a ti, nunca pensé que había aniquilado todo eso. Dijo Ícaro a Marin.

\- Cuando vi la Campana, estaba segura de que te iba a encontrar. Le dijo Marin a él.

\- Yo...también quería...encontrar a mi hermana y protegerla por siempre, pero nunca pudo encontrarte, Marin. Mostró él sus sentimientos ocultos, los cuales salían a la luz.

\- ¡Touma! Exclamó en voz baja la pelirroja.

\- Agh, por eso...quería hacerme Poderoso y...pensé en borrar toda mi Memoria...como la única forma de volverme un Dios. Contó el verdadero motivo de todo ese comienzo.

\- Todo es mi culpa por no haberte encontrado en todos estos años. Debiste haber estado muy solo, es mi Pecado no haber estado contigo cuando más necesitabas del Amor. Se culpó Marin por no haber estado con él antes.

Ícaro se levantó.

\- Cuando un Hombre ama a alguien...ya veo, cuando su Cosmos ganó un inmenso poder, se queda sin límites, eso fue...lo que ocurrió entre Pegaso y Athena. No hay manera de que pudiera haber ganado, pues olvidé lo que es el Amor. Reconoció Ícaro toda la verdad en aquel momento.

Artemisa estaba lista para disparar.

\- Los Dioses no necesitan del Amor para nada. Athena, ¿es en serio?. Escuchó Artemisa las palabras del pelirrojo y se preparó para disparar, al ver que Athena se acercaba a ella.

\- La diferencia entre tú y yo es el Amor Humano, el Amor Humano me protege y me da poder. Le dijo ella, pero ya Artemisa extendió la cuerda del Arco.

\- ¡Saori, no! Gritó Seiya en ese momento, estando herido por el combate.

\- Ahora morirás porque ya no eres una Diosa. Sentenció Artemisa y disparó la Flecha Dorada, pero cuando ésta iba a impactar contra su blanco, Touma se interpuso en su camino, recibiendo el disparo en el pecho.

\- ¡Touma! Gritó Marin, al ver a su hermano con la Flecha atravesando su pecho.

\- ¡Ícaro, ¿por qué?! Exclamó Athena sorprendida, como todos los demás, de ver al pelirrojo arriesgar su vida por salvarla.

\- No lo sé...mi cuerpo solo se movió...Respondió a la pregunta de Saori.

\- Ícaro. Lo nombró Artemisa a él y éste alzó la mirada.

\- Eso es...¿lo que significa ser Humano? Diosa Artemisa, por favor, no mate a Athena, por favor, no manche sus manos con sangre. No manche...sus manos...con sangre. Pidió Ícaro, mientras que se tambaleaba por la gravedad de la herida y Marin corrió para auxiliarlo.

\- ¡NO! Lloró la pelirroja por su hermano, mientras que caía la Campana al suelo blanco.

Seiya y los demás avanzaron hacia donde estaban los demás.

\- No entiendo este tipo de Mundo que los Dioses quieren crear. ¡La imagen que los Dioses quieren ver! Cuestionó Seiya aquel proyecto.

Sus manos resplandecían por su Poder.

\- Un Dios...¡Un Dios! ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿QUÉ ES UN DIOS?! Preguntó furioso, mientras que preparaban su ofensiva.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Exclamó Saori.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ES UN DIOS?! Se preguntaron ambos y lanzaron su ofensiva contra la Diosa Artemisa, quien cayó presa del pánico, pero el ataque desapareció.

\- ¡AÚN NO TERMINO POR ASESINARTE, ARTEMISA! Gritó Mabel, quien se preparó para matar a la Diosa, pero se detuvo, ya que una misteriosa voz apareció en escena.

\- _Preguntaste qué es un Dios._ Intervino el personaje misterioso.

\- Esa voz. Lo reconoció Saori.

\- Jajaja, se parece casi a la voz nueva de Dipper cuando tomó una muestra del Viejo McGucket, jajaja. Se río Mabel, cosa que a su gemelo le causó vergüenza.

\- Así no sonaba, sonaba más locutor de radio, pero fue divertido, jaja. Río el castaño a su vez.

\- Hermano Mío. Dijo Artemisa e inmediatamente apareció un joven alto, ojos azules y cabellos rojos como el propio fuego.

\- ¿Qué es un Dios? La respuesta es algo que los Mortales no pueden medir, tampoco les es permitido entender. [Respondió el pelirrojo a la pregunta de Seiya y Bart, para luego mirarlos a todos con esa severa y fría mirada en sus ojos] Vaya, Artemisa, te creía más lista pero me temo que no es así. Athena, déjame ver tu cara, vamos. Le pidió el Dios de cabellos rojo fuego, mientras que Athena desaparecía y terminaba en las manos de aquel joven.

\- ¡Saori! Exclamaron todos al verla en las manos del rival.

\- Una hermosa cara, me entristece que tenga que desaparecer, Hermanita. Un Dios Humano es más guapo que el Humano, eso significa. [Respondió a aquella pregunta que Seiya y Bart se habían hecho, mientras que se preparaba para destruir a Saori, cosa que fue frenado el asesinato por intervención de Seiya y Bart, pero el rival desapareció y volvió a aparecer de vuelta] ¡Qué absurdo eres, Caballero, lo mismo tu Aprendiz! ¿Unos Mortales lanzando puñetazos a un Dios? Preguntó, mientras que Seiya y Bart subían las escaleras.

\- Oye, Fogata, jajaja, ¡Fogata, lo llame Fogata, jajaja! ¡Porque no te llevas a Jerry para matarlo! Le pidió como sugerencia Rick al pelirrojo.

\- Saori creyó en nosotros hasta cuando tuvimos que pelear con Poseidon y Hades, ella arriesgó su vida y creyó en nosotros. Dijo Seiya, yendo hacia el rival con Bart.

\- ¡No, Seiya, Bart! Nuestro Poder no es nada, ¡comparado con lo que Apolo puede hacer!. Le advirtió Saori y ambos se detuvieron.

\- Hay una cosa que nunca le aprendí a Marin: No aprendí a darle la espalda a mis enemigos ni huir. Recordó Seiya aquella lección de la pelirroja, quien estaba con su hermano, el cual yacía agonizante, mientras que Lisa trataba de curarlo.

Ambos se prepararon para la ofensiva.

\- Los Dioses viven por siempre, pero ¿aún así nos desafías? Ser inmortales es lo más hermoso y poderoso en el Mundo. ¡HUMANOS, MUERAN!. Advirtió Apolo y lanzó una feroz ofensiva sobre ellos, pero fue resistida por Seiya y Bart, mientras que Shun, Ikki, Hyoga, Shiryu, Martin, Allison, los Generales, Mordecai con sus amigos se ponían en marcha para detener a Apolo.

\- ¡También hay algo inmortal dentro de nosotros! ¡Nosotros disparamos nuestro Cosmos y creamos Poder! ¡Ahí es cuando los Caballeros y el Universo se hacen uno y nos convertimos infinitamente cercanos a Inmortales! Exclamó el castaño.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Exclamó Saori.

Una densa explosión se sintió en todo el sitio, el cual quedó bajo un fuerte color rojo.

\- ¡¿En verdad son los Dioses Todo Poderosos? !¿Somos los Humanos tan pequeños comparados con los Dioses?! Pero...los Humanos hacemos lo mejor que podemos para seguir viviendo, ¡no tienes derecho a ser un Dios cuando no puedes proteger a quienes están luchando por vivir! Perdonar y cuidar a los Humanos, ¿no se trata de esto la tarea de un Dios? Saori quiere compartir su vida con nosotros, ella cree en nosotros, ¡¿cómo puedes llamarte Dios sin sentir amor por los Humanos?! ¡Sí eso es lo que es un Dios, entonces no lo necesito! Remarcó Seiya, quien yacía desnudo junto con Bart ante Apolo.

\- Los Humanos no pueden ignorar a los Dioses, no voy a permitirlo. Dijo Apolo, quien iba a continuar con su misión.

\- Por favor, no. Intervino Saori.

\- Athena. Dijo Apolo sorprendido de verla allí a ella, protegiendo a ambos Caballeros.

\- Estoy preocupada por tu bienestar, hermano. Dijo ella.

\- ¿Qué dices? Preguntó sorprendido Apolo.

\- ¿No te das cuenta que si no te detienes, terminarás peleando contra mí? Advirtió Saori a él.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Preguntó Apolo, mientras que Seiya se dirigió con Bart hacia él.

\- Aún no, Saori, aunque el Hombre es ignorante y está destinado a ser destruido por los Dioses, con un solo golpe voy a dejarlo pelear. ¡Para dejar prueba que el Hombre existió en el Mundo, quemaré mi Cosmos hasta su Punto Final!. Inmediatamente Seiya y Bart se elevaron en los Cielos, listos para atacar.

\- _"Humano, muere"_ Sentenció Apolo y lanzaron ambos su ofensiva.

Todo se puso blanco, mientras que una luz resplandeció con todo su poder y se vieron a Seiya y Bart con un nuevo tipo de Armadura, con la cual se lanzaron contra Apolo, concentrando todo su Poder.

\- ¡HASTA UN DIOS PUEDE CAER! Sentenció Bart y con su Maestro dieron una feroz ráfaga de Poder contra Apolo, en donde ésta misma causó que se provocara un corte, el cual empezó a sangrar su herida, dejando sorprendido al Dios de cabellos rojo fuego.

\- ¡JAJAJA, EN TU CARA, FOGATA HUMANA! Se burlaron Rick, Morty y Summer.

\- ¡Miren! Señaló Steven, al ver que la Armadura que llevaban Seiya y Bart se desprendieron de sus cuerpos.

* * *

\- Hermanos, ¿vieron eso? Preguntó Pardo a Polar y Panda, mientras que iban con Chloe, la cual había recibido el alma de Pandora Heinstein y era ahora la Comandante de las Fuerzas del Futuro Emperador Hades.

\- Andando, amigos, nos necesitan. Pidió Chloe y se dirigieron hacia donde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla.

* * *

Seiya y Bart contemplaron que el rival quedó sorprendido, asombrado, ¿cómo era posible? ¿Acaso Apolo estaba pagando por su error el de haberlos insultado? ¿Unos simples Humanos habían logrado herirlo? No, no era posible, tenía que ser algún sueño, pero no, se pasó su mano por su mejilla derecha y comprobó que había sido herido de verdad, aquel líquido rojo que brotaba del corte causado por la ráfaga de la ofensiva de Seiya y Bart y en donde no lograba salir de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Apolo? ¿Le temes a la Muerte? Le preguntó Seiya al Dios del Olimpo.

\- Te lo dejé bien claro: Hasta un Dios puede caer. Volvió a repetirle Bart sobre su caída futura.

\- Estoy sorprendido e indignado por este atropello contra los Dioses del Olimpo, ustedes serán castigados pero admito su valentía, la reconozco y los felicito, pero eso no impedirá que los envíe a todos ustedes al Más Allá. Dijo Apolo, felicitándolos por un parte y luego preparando su golpe final contra ellos.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. Dijo Seiya y volvieron a tomar posiciones combate.

Justo cuando se estaba por llevar a cabo el combate, alguien intervino y detuvo todo.

\- ¡Alto! Escucharon la voz de un joven chico de cabellos negros, una Armadura tan familiar como la capa y la espada que llevaba, esos cabellos negros largos y ese Medallón tan familiar, venía acompañado de una gran tropa, todas compuestas por chicas.

\- Así al fin es que te muestras, ¿no es así; Lincoln Loud? Mejor dicho, Emperador Hades. Dijo Apolo, mostrando al joven que venía escoltado por sus hermanas, las cuales también portaban las Armaduras Sapuris.

\- ¡Hades, ¿cómo?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! Quiso saber Bart, quien estaba sorprendido.

\- Tranquilos, no vine para matar a Athena, he venido a unirme a su lucha contra esta rebelión que ha llevado a cabo el Olimpo, es tiempo de poner todo bajo control. Dijo Lincoln, quien le apuntó su Espada a Apolo.

\- ¡Blasfemo, insolente, morirás junto con Athena y todos tus amigos, te atreves a llevar el Alma del Emperador Hades en tu cuerpo, para que luego traiciones al Olimpo, te mataré! Juró Apolo destruir a Lincoln y a todos los presentes.

\- ¡Tendrás que enfrentarte a nosotras para llegar con el Emperador! Le advirtieron Lola y Lana, hermanas gemelas de Lincoln y las herederas de los Dioses Gemelos Hypnos y Thanatos.

\- ¡Y conmigo, yo también soy una de las Tres Jueces del Inframundo: Lori de Wyvern! Se presentó la rubia.

\- Seré tonta, pero con mi familia nadie se meta, ¡nadie! ¡Leni de Grifos! Se presentó la otra rubia.

\- Yo también soy una Juez del Inframundo, así que está en nuestro deber juzgar esta rebelión, soy Lisa de Balrog. Se presentó la menor de las Loud.

\- ¡Y conmigo, contar chistes y hacer reír a la gente es lo mío, jajaja, Luan de Garuda! Se presentó la chica amante de los deportes.

\- ¡Lynn de la Harpía, amante de los deportes extremos y de patear traseros Celestiales o de cualquier enemigo!. Añadió la chica amante de los deportes.

\- ¡A mis hermanas no las tocarán jamás, de lo contrario yo las juzgaré en la "Segunda Prisión"! ¡Soy Luna de Pharaoh! Se presentó la cantante de la familia.

\- ¡Y yo soy el Juez Interino de mi Amada Lori de Wyvern! ¡Clyde de Wyvern también! Se presentó el joven, quien estaba enamorado de la hermana mayor de Lincoln.

\- Eso será en tus sueños. Respondió la rubia.

\- ¡Somos todos y vamos a combatirte!. Dijo firme Lincoln en su posición.

\- Se olvidaron de mí. Dijo Lucy, quien apareció de golpe, asustando a todos.

\- ¡Lucy, siempre me olvido de Lucy! Se lamentó Lincoln.

\- No se preocupe, Señor Hades, no permitiremos que ese desgraciado de Apolo cumpla su misión. ¡Yo soy Lucy de Heinstein, Comandante de los 108 Espectros del Emperador Hades!. Terminó por presentarse ella.

\- Bien, entonces pelearán todos, está bien, aceptaré el reto. Aceptó el desafío Apolo y se prepararon para la batalla final contra el Olimpo y restablecer el orden en la Tierra.

* * *

 **¡Primera Parte del capítulo final, :D! Pero tranquilos, que luego viene la tan ansiada, esperada y querida "The Lost Canvas" con los viejos :D así que a prepararse.**

 **Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido esta historia, no olviden de comentar, dejar de reviews, toda opinión, mientras sea positiva y amable será bienvenida.**

 **¡Los Saludos :D!**

 *** FreedomGundam96: Jajajaja, ¿enserio te asustaste con Mabel? ¡Lo sé! Me auto-proclame como el "Emperador del Halloween" XD, pero ya sabemos que nunca hay que meterse con Mabel ni con los Dorados que ella ansía tener. Muchas gracias por tus ideas para los combates.**

 *** aletuki01: ¡Hola! :D Me encantó el primer capítulo de tu secuela entre Frozen-Saint Seiya, sí, para esta Saga le agregué mucho humor XD, pero tranquila que para Soul of Gold, Mabel y sus amigos tendrán mucho protagonismo junto con los 12 Caballeros Dorados en Asgard. También haré las películas, la primera con Abel, la cual es de mis favoritas :3. No te preocupes si te demoras en leer mis actualizaciones, entiendo que estés ocupada, yo también lo estoy, ya que me estoy preparando para los exámenes finales de mi Facultad :), así que mucha suerte y nos estamos viendo en las próximas aventuras de nuestros Caballeros de Athena y sus amigos :D. ¡Y Feliz Día de los Muertos para allá en México! :D.**

 *** lady-sailor: XDDD, hemos visto como Mabel se pone muy furiosa cuando se meten con sus Caballeros Dorados, creo que Artemisa y Apolo jamás volverán a meterse en su territorio XD, pero aún falta la gran batalla contra Apolo, veremos cómo saldrán :3. Cuídate y que tengas un buen día.**

 *** Fipe2 y Kitty 1999: ¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien :D. A prepararse que se viene "The Lost Canvas" :D.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, amigos, cuídense y que tengan un excelente Miércoles para todos ustedes.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Final (Parte II): Era el momento de iniciar la batalla final, Seiya y sus aliados contra el Dios Apolo del Olimpo, el cual continuaba sorprendido, ¿cómo era posible que dos Humanos lograran hacerle un corte en su rostro y hacerlo sangrar? Él era un Dios, alguien intocable, poderoso, no, no era posible, eso tenía que ser un error, tal vez estaría soñando pero Apolo se dio cuenta de que era la pura verdad cuando pasó su mano por el lado derecho de su cara y sintió aquel líquido rojo en las yemas de sus dedos, los cuales comenzaron a bajar, como si se trataran de gotas de lluvia, para abajo, las cuales llegaron hasta su palma derecha.

\- _"Hasta un Dios puede caer. ¿Acaso será verdad lo que ese niño me ha dicho? ¿Acaso será este mi caída? ¡No! No puedo permitirlo, ellos ya han hecho ese Milagro de despertar el "Octavo Sentido" y también el despertar de las Armaduras Divinas cuando lucharon contra el Emperador Hades, no puedo permitirlo, no deben ganar. ¡No permitiré que unos Humanos destruyan el Pilar del Olimpo, nuestra posición está en peligro y yo debo terminar con ellos"_ [Pensó para sus adentros, mientras que una oleada de miedo le invadía por dentro y su espíritu sentía los primeros efectos de un futuro colapso] Estoy sorprendido, tengo que admitirlo, dos Humanos que lograron hacerme este daño, han llevado a mi persona, de ganarse mi respeto. Dijo hacia ellos Apolo.

\- Ja, ¿tienes miedo, Apolo? Preguntó Bart, riéndose.

\- Un Dios no le teme a dos insignificantes Humanos solo porque lograron hacerme este daño, por tus ofensas serán ambos castigados, ¡los convertiré en piedra!. Advirtió el rival y comenzó la batalla.

\- ¡Te estamos esperando! Le desafió Morty con su bate de baseball.

\- ¡Sí, el Olimpo también puede ser nuestro enemigo, no nos comprenderán y tratarán de hacernos mierda, pero si estamos todos juntos, trabajando en equipo, lograremos el Milagro y seremos historia, escribiremos la Historia, todos nos recordarán, seremos los Santos Humanos que vencimos a los Dioses del Olimpo y nos convertiremos también en Dioses. Por todo el Mundo oirán esta gran epopeya, para toda la vida y hasta en Internet, tal vez! ¡Burp!. Exclamó Rick, listo para el combate.

\- Vaya, abuelo, eso estuvo genial. Le felicitó Summer, quien estaba sorprendida del discurso de su pariente.

\- Gracias. Le agradeció Rick.

Apolo se preparó para enfrentarse a ellos, ¿cómo lo harían? Ellos necesitaban pensar en un buen plan que lograra derrotar al enemigo, pero, ¿sería fácil o tendrían que estar a la defensiva por mucho tiempo?

\- Ustedes han cometido el peor de todos los Pecados: Han venido hasta aquí, en señal de guerra, mataron a los Ángeles Guerreros del Olimpo y tratan de justificar que los Humanos no deben ser destruidos. ¡Pagarán caro por sus Pecados, serán castigados en piedra y nunca podrán obtener el descanso eterno, lo pagarán! Juró Apolo, mientras que sus cabellos se movían como las vivas llamas del propio Sol.

\- ¡CÁLLATE, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Se lanzó Rigby al asalto, utilizando todo su arsenal de fuegos artificiales.

\- ¡VAMOS, CHICOS! Pidió Mordecai y lanzaron sus ofensivas contra Apolo.

\- ¡YA TE TENEMOS, APOLO, PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR! Sentenció Eileen, pero éste se desvaneció y volvió a aparecer delante de ellos, para luego atacarlos.

\- ¡TOMEN ESTO! Exclamó el Dios del Sol y les lanzó su contra-ataque, el cual los arrojó al suelo.

\- ¡Témpanos, es muy fuerte! Dijo Skips desde el suelo.

\- ¿Por qué no aprendí la lección cuando peleamos contra los Dioses Gemelos en los Campos Elíseos? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! Exclamó Rigby adolorido.

\- ¿Qué clase de Dios puede resistir a estos ataques? Quiso saber Brady.

\- No lo sé, pero no debimos subestimarlo. Agregó Mavis.

\- Deberemos tener más cuidado, de lo contrario, si hacemos un paso en falso terminaremos muertos. Temió Nube.

\- Hay que idear un plan nuevo para contra-atacar, ¿dónde está esa Armadura que tenías, Seiya? Preguntó Eileen al castaño.

\- Ha desaparecido después del golpe contra Apolo, no lo entiendo, si tan pudiera hacer un golpe mucho más fuerte y derrotarlo. Respondió a la pregunta de la chica de lentes.

Apolo preparó otra ofensiva, mientras que todo lo observaban sin poder hacer nada, ésta se dirigió contra Athena.

\- ¡SAORI! Gritó Seiya y se interpuso junto con Bart, recibiendo el disparo, el cual los terminó por arrojar al suelo.

\- Ya se los dije, Pegaso y Tigre, no tienen salvación, ni ustedes ni los Humanos pueden salvarse del cataclismo que desencadenaré. Athena, tú y tus Caballeros serán testigos de la caída de la Tierra. Les dijo Apolo, quien puso su plan en marcha.

\- ¡ESO JAMÁS, APOLO! ¡VAMOS, HERMANAS, JUECES DEL INFRAMUNDO Y TODOS USTEDES, AMIGOS, AL ATAQUE! Pidió Lincoln y se lanzaron con los "Herederos" y Rick, Morty, Summer contra el Dios del Sol.

\- ¡Reciban este golpe! Exclamó Apolo y se defendió, lanzando a todos los grupos hasta que cayeron al suelo, heridos y derrotados.

(Música Never, Saint Seiya: Obertura del Cielo)

¿Qué podían hacer? Todos los grupos habían sido derribados por la increíble fuerza de Apolo, Touma había sacrificado su vida para proteger a Artemisa para que no manchara sus divinas manos con la Sangre de Athena, mientras que moría en los brazos de su hermana Marin y con el temible poder de Apolo que crecía a más no poder, Seiya y Bart necesitaban vencerlo y así evitar el cataclismo en todo el Mundo.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Escucharon ellos las voces de Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki y sus Aprendices, los Caballeros que habían batallado contra los Ángeles Guerreros del Olimpo habían llegado hasta con Athena y los demás para brindarles su apoyo.

\- Qué alegría verlos, amigos, pero no tenemos tiempo, debemos detener a Apolo cuanto antes. Dijo Seiya a todos ellos.

\- Y lo harán, podremos vencerlo. Les dijo Hyoga.

\- ¿Cómo? Preguntó Bart.

Apolo estaba listo para matarlos a todos y borrar toda la historia de la faz de la Tierra de una buena vez, esta sería su oportunidad, los destruiría a todos, podría cumplir su misión y no volver a ser atacado por Seiya y Bart, pero aún seguía sorprendido y por un lado, una voz en su interior le pedía que no lo hiciera, que detuviera su ofensiva, de lo contrario iba a terminar pagando las consecuencias.

\- Como lo hicimos en la lucha contra Hades: ¡Uniendo nuestros Cosmos para derrotar al enemigo! Dijo Bart.

Bokuu tachi ga nokoshita shirushi wa

Tokoshie ni iroaseru koto no nai... Eternal Soul.

Inmediatamente, todos los grupos se levantaron del suelo, aún estando heridos o con problemas para ponerse de pie, ellos se unieron al llamado para combatir contra Apolo, mientras que las esferas de fuego que el Dios del Sol iba lanzando los rodeaban poco a poco, el Cosmos de los Caballeros comenzaba a emerger.

\- _"¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué será todo este florecimiento? Es como si...como si el Cosmos de todos ellos empezara a superar mi poder, ¡no! ¡No puedo permitirlo. Tengo que ser rápido y vencerlos!"_ Pensó Apolo, invadido por una oleada de miedo, mientras que una a una las esferas de fuego iban desapareciendo.

\- Apolo, yo te lo había dicho: _"Hasta un Dios puede caer"_ , si lo dije a Thanatos, no a ti, Lana, sino al otro, que hasta uno mismo como ustedes puede caer, pero tú lo has olvidado. Le dijo Bart, refrescando la memoria del rival.

\- Nuestros amigos y seres queridos viven en la Tierra y no estás en el derecho, ni tú ni los demás Dioses del Olimpo, de destruir nuestro hogar, lo defenderemos siempre. ¡Soy Dipper de Mizar Zeta!. Dijo Dipper.

\- Ellos han depositado su Fe y su esperanza en todos nosotros, nunca permitiremos que la destruyas. ¡Soy Mabel de Alcor Zeta!. Agregó Mabel, quien le tomó de las manos a Dipper.

\- Perdí a muchos amigos cuando Poseidon desató su furia sobre Nueva Jersey, seres queridos que ahora descansan en un mejor lugar y ustedes quieren destruir su lugar de descanso eterno. ¡¿Qué clase de Dioses son ustedes?! ¡Yo soy Marco de Doble Alfa, el Heredero de Siegfried de Doble Alfa! Indagó Marco.

\- Siempre lucharé con el amor de mi vida, Marco Díaz, Marco de Doble Alfa, para toda la Eternidad, como también por nuestros amigos que murieron. ¡Soy Star de Megrez Delta, Heredera de Alberich Megrez Delta!. Se unió la chica rubia.

\- Fui una enemiga de la Tierra en el Pasado, pero éste es mi hogar junto con las Cristal Gems y Rose Cuarzo, ¡y jamás permitiremos que destruyas su buen nombre y valentía! ¡Soy Peridot de Merak Beta!. Exclamó la Gema del Planeta Madre.

\- Los Humanos somos seres bastante raros pero no todos somos malditos, desgraciados o que nos creemos Dioses, también tenemos corazón y alma, como también buenos sentimientos hacia nuestros, ¡ustedes son los villanos de verdad! ¡Soy Ronaldo de Phecda-Gamma!. Dijo el rubio por su parte.

\- ¡Athena y mi madre son iguales, son almas gemelas, ellas buscan la paz y el amor para todos los Humanos! ¡Jamás permitiremos que las lastimen, si atacan a Athena, están también atacando la memoria de madre, Rose Cuarzo! ¡Steven de Benetnasch Eta!. Defendió Steven a su madre, mientras que las Cristal Gems junto con Stan y Ford Pines los estaban esperando en Asgard.

\- ¡No podrán vencer a los "Herederos" ni a los Caballeros de Athena, vamos a salir triunfantes, venceremos a los Dioses! ¡Soy Connie de Benetnasch Eta! Exclamó la chica morena.

\- ¡Castigaremos todos juntos, en equipo y derribaremos tu tiranía! ¡Soy Pacífica de Arioto Epsilon! Juró la rubia de Gravity Falls.

\- ¡Esta Tierra no necesita de muertes nunca más, ustedes se han pasado! ¡Soy Wendy de Osa Mayor! Finalizó la pelirroja.

Tabiji no hate Kioku no kage Your Eyes

Sono hitomi ni yadoru Inori no toutosa wo

Kizu darake no Tsubasa yo Mou ichido

Habataite okure yo Ano sora ni tsuzuku One Way.

Rick, Morty y Summer también se prepararon.

\- ¡POR NUESTROS AMIGOS CAÍDOS, POR LA TIERRA, LARGA VIDA A ATHENA, A HILDA DE POLARIS, A POSEIDON Y AL EMPERADOR HADES! Juraron los tres y el Cosmos seguía aumentando de manera incontrolable.

* Aragaenai sadame no nami wo Break Out! Ima  
Kimi ga mada shinjite kureru no nara We can fly forever

**Saint Seiya - Mata hajimaru story  
Saint Seiya - Yakusoku wo shiyou  
Saint Seiya - Mata meguriaeru hi made  
Saint Seiya - Sayonara wa iwanai sa… Never Stop!.

\- ¡Hermanas, ha llegado el momento! Pidió Lincoln, quien se tomó de las manos de sus diez hermanas.

\- ¡Es la hora de vencer al Mal! Juraron todos ellos y las mareas de Cosmos llegaban hacia Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, sus Aprendices y Abraham.

\- ¡CABALLEROS DE ATHENA, VENZAN A APOLO! Exclamaron Mordecai y sus amigos junto con los Generales Marinos.

Umi wa moete Taiyo ga karetemo  
Iki sakenai kisura Mune ni ikizuiteru.

\- ¡DESPIERTEN UNA VEZ MÁS, "ARMADURAS DIVINAS"! Exclamaron todos ellos a la vez, mientras que una enorme luz aparecía delante de todos ellos y sus indumentarias cambiaban para volver a ver a aquellas armaduras que los protegieron en la guerra contra Hades.

Allí estaban y frente a la vista de Athena, Artemisa, Apolo y todos los presentes, las Armaduras Divinas habían vuelto y estaban protegiendo a Seiya y sus compañeros, otra oleada de miedo invadió a Apolo, quien dudaba si ahora podría destruirlos.

\- ¡Este es el momento, amigos, hagamos elevar nuestro Cosmos hacia el Infinito! Pidió Seiya y todos obedecieron a las órdenes.

Lincoln y sus hermanas junto con Clyde se volvieron a levantar, a pesar de haber sido alcanzados por el anterior ataque de Apolo, ahora ellos se pusieron de vuelta en acción, debían darle todo su apoyo a Seiya y a sus amigos para vencer al Dios del Sol.

\- ¡Estamos ustedes, Seiya y Compañía! Les animaron los chicos, quienes dieron su apoyo.

Las Armaduras Divinas volvían, reaparecieron, como lo fueron en el Pasado, Seiya y sus compañeros iban a lanzar la ofensiva que acabaría con Apolo, se demostraría en esta Batalla Final quién de los dos grupos saldría victorioso: El del Santuario y sus Aliados o el Olimpo. Era necesario no bajar la guardia, ya que el Dios del Sol no era fácil de vencer, éste se defendía y muy bien, mostrando una feroz resistencia, como si se tratara de un animal acorralado y quedaba todo lo mejor de él para defenderse y evitar ser capturado en ese entonces.

\- ¡¿Qué esperan?! Preguntó Rigby, viendo Apolo ya estaba listo para borrar toda la historia de la Humanidad.

\- ¡Es la hora! ¡AL ATAQUE, AMIGOS! Ordenó Seiya y se lanzaron todos a la vez contra Apolo.

Hatenai Passion Owarinaki yume tachi

Kimi ga kometa omoi Mamori taimo no bakari

Itsuka wa tsuki hateru tomo Cry out! Ima

Kobore ochita nani tani takete Saa We can fight forever.

Lo estaba viendo venir, Apolo se quedó sorprendido, mientras que su ofensiva iba colapsando y no podía cumplir su misión, éste pudo observar aquella oleada de Cosmos, unida en un solo ataque y que se dirigía hacia él, fue ahí que hasta los Dioses sintieron miedo y todo ese proyecto, esa visión que tenían sobre su superioridad, terminó por derrumbarse ante sus ojos.

Se produjo una intensa explosión, precedida por una brillante luz blanca, similar a las que Apolo lanzaba en sus ofensivas, éstas cubrió todo el sitio de un manto blanco, lo cual no permitió ver a los que habían dado su apoyo a Seiya y sus amigos sobre quién había ganado la pelea.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Quién ganó?! Preguntó Lynn, mientras que el humo y el polvo desaparecían.

Allí estaba el puño de Seiya, el cual había recibido el apoyo de sus amigos y Aprendices, éste había traspasado a Apolo, pero ante la sorpresa, tanto del Dios del Sol, como de todos los presentes, el rival seguía de pie y parecía no haber sufrido ningún golpe mortal.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Todo el Cosmos concentrado en este ataque y no sirvió! Se quedó sorprendido Seiya, mientras que una sonrisa de maldad pura se dibujaba en el rostro del rival.

\- Es una lástima que tu golpe no haya sido tan destructivo como para matarme, creí estar ante la presencia de un verdadero enemigo, pero me equivoqué. Dijo Apolo, quien se sacó de encima a su enemigo y lo lanzó contra el suelo.

Saint Seiya - Mata hajimaru story  
Saint Seiya - Jidai no kurosu matoi  
Saint Seiya - Kimi he to tsuzuku michi to  
Saint Seiya - Kotaega soko ni arunara... Never Stop!  
*repeat  
**repeat.

Todos observaron impresionados y llenos de horror como el rival iba acabar con Seiya en esos momentos.

\- Como dije: Los Humanos no tienen salvación. Veo que el equivocado eras tú, Bart de Tigre, habías dicho que hasta los Dioses podían caer pero no ha pasado, lo contrario terminó ser que hasta los propios Caballeros de Athena colapsan y ustedes tendrán su castigo en las Estatuas de Piedra y la Humanidad va a parecer. Dijo Apolo, quien avanzó, dejando atrás a Artemisa y Athena, para dirigirse hacia ellos.

\- ¡No, este es el fin! Gritó Rigby, horrorizado.

\- Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero nada lo destruye. Se lamentó Mordecai, mientras que su amigo y abrazaban a Nube y Eileen.

\- Así es, hicieron todo lo posible por derrotarme pero nada les ha servido, ¿acaso no se dieron cuenta de que nosotros, los Dioses, no podemos ser destruidos? Los Humanos jamás aprenderán de sus desgracias, así que...¡MUERAN! Terminó por sentenciar el rival.

Pero cuando estaba listo para destruirlos a todos, una fuerte punzada se sintió en el pecho de Apolo, como si se tratara de un dolor intenso, lo cual llevó a que el rival se detuviera pero el dolor aumentaba cada vez más y la parte central del cuerpo del Dios del Sol comenzaban a hundirse, como si un enorme puño lo hubiera atravesado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es...esto...Qué...me...han...hecho?! ¡Agh! Comenzó a gritar, atrapado en aquel dolor, la primera marca había sido hecha por Seiya y Bart, solo ese corte en el rostro del pelirrojo lo había hecho pensar que caería y se confirmó.

\- Hasta un Dios puede caer. Le dijo Bart, haciéndole recordar su frase anterior.

\- No, esto no puede...ser...cierto, ¡esto es una trampa, una vil mentira!. Se negó a creerse Apolo todo eso.

\- Tendrás que verlo con tus propios ojos, Apolo: Se terminó, esta rebelión de los Dioses se ha terminado. Le dijo Seiya, mientras que el Dios del Sol colapsaba en el suelo y Artemisa trataba de ir a ayudarlo, pero Mabel aún tenía cuentas pendientes con ella.

\- ¡DE MÍ NO TE ESCAPAS, QUÉDATE DONDE ESTÁS QUE AÚN NO TE EXTIRPO EL CORAZÓN! Exclamó la gemela de Dipper, la cual quería darle un feroz castigo a la Diosa de cabellos dorados.

\- ¡Hermano! Exclamó ella y se arrodilló, para luego ver la profunda y grave herida hecha en el pecho del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Cómo...cómo es posible que un grupo de Caballeros de Athena hayan hecho esto? ¿Cómo pudieron haberme atravesado en el pecho y provocado esta herida? Quiso saber Apolo, mientras que comenzaba a escupir sangre.

\- Lo que Athena me había dicho era verdad y los Humanos no son todos enemigos y desleales, hermano, nosotros estábamos equivocados. Dijo la chica de cabellos dorados.

Hubo un gran silencio, Apolo yacía moribundo en los brazos de Artemisa, mientras que sus lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos y caían sobre las mejillas de su hermano mayor.

\- La suma de todos los Pecados, en especial los Graves, es la muerte que llega para reclamar a los culpables. Dijo Bart.

\- " _Hasta un Dios puede caer"_ , como tú bien habías dicho, Bart y estabas en lo cierto. Lo defendió Seiya.

\- Lo que había dicho, se hizo verdad, hasta los Dioses pueden caer y yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Dijo Apolo.

Artemisa se sentó y tomó el cuerpo de su hermano, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de ella.

\- Hermana, Apolo. Dijo Athena, quien se arrodilló delante del Dios del Sol, quien estaba agonizando por la herida que le había causado Seiya y los suyos.

\- Ahora comprendo que tus palabras no eran falsas y vacías, decías la verdad, Athena y este error...este error ha llevado al Olimpo a sufrir una baja muy triste. Si tan solo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de escucharte, pero me guié por el odio hacia la Humanidad, odio que me dejó ciego y que deseaba verla morir y reconstruirla de nuevo, de las cenizas del fuego que caería sobre ellos...Pero nunca comprendí un solo instante ese sentimiento que yo había encerrado bajo llave, en lo más profundo de mi corazón y ser...Athena...perdóname...Athena...perdón. Se disculpó Apolo por su error, su máximo Pecado, mientras que Saori y Artemisa le tomaba de las manos y pronto, el Dios del Sol, Apolo, fue desapareciendo: Su cuerpo se iba borrando de a poco y su alma partía hacia el Sol, donde allí estaría para siempre, protegiendo a los Dioses, ya que al llegar allí, al Firmamento de la Noche Eterna, una Estrella tan brillante como el propio Astro Rey apareció allí.

\- Apolo, Hermano Mío, todos nosotros estábamos equivocados con respecto a la Humanidad, los Dioses hemos existido por muchísimo tiempo..Tu muerte no será olvidada, jamás caerás en la deshonra, siempre recordaremos, Mi Hermano. Descansa en Paz, que tu Estrella nunca va a desaparecer como tampoco el Sol. Prometió Artemisa rendirle siempre homenaje a su hermano divino, mientras que Saori extendía su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Saori y Artemisa permanecieron en silencio, mientras que su hermana le cedía finalmente el Báculo, era un nuevo traspaso en el poder de la Diosa, ahora que Athena volvía a ser la que se encargaría de la Tierra y de los Humanos.

\- Oigan, ¿puedo contar algún chiste y darle ánimos a este lugar? ¡Dios! Parece que esto es un velorio...Pidió Luan, mientras que Lori le tapaba la boca.

\- _Estamos en el Olimpo, Pequeña Bromista, ¿quieres que nos convirtamos en Piedra?_ Le preguntó en voz baja y amenazante su hermana mayor.

\- Ohhh, ya entiendo, bueno, calma, jajaja, es que creí que esto no era un velorio de verdad, jajaja. Se disculpó Luan, pero terminó por arrojar más leña al fuego.

\- No tienes por qué pedir perdón; Luan de Garuda, ya está todo arreglo. Le dijo Artemisa.

\- ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar? ¿Qué será de mis Dorados? Quiso saber Mabel, mientras que se acercaba a Artemisa.

\- Serán perdonados y sus espíritus pondrán volver a la vida, a menos de que tú los revivas. Respondió la Diosa y la gemela saltó a los brazos de la hermana de Saori.

\- Gracias: _Que sea pronto o te sacaré el corazón yo misma._ [Le advirtió Mabel, mientras que Dipper la soltaba].

\- Lo haré, jeje, tranquila que van a volver a vivir. Le dio su palabra Artemisa.

Mientras que Athena se despedía de Artemisa, Lincoln y sus hermanas junto con Clyde estaban reunidos juntos, viendo que ahora él ahora tenía el Trono Imperial y las noticias sobre la reconstrucción de Giudecca estaban terminadas, bueno casi por la mitad, lo que esperaba era que Lisa no se le ocurriera hacer experimentos en aquel Palacio.

\- Oigan, ya me tienen harta, desde hace horas que estoy sin poder contar un solo chiste, ¡así que lo haré!: ¿Saben por qué el Pollo cruzó la calle? ¡Para llegar al otro lado, para huir del asador, para probar que no es un Pollo, jajajaja, jajajaja, jajajjajaja! Estalló finalmente Luan.

\- Se nota que sin la comedia no puede vivir. Alegó Artemisa, mientras que se despedía de Athena.

\- Son niños, ellos son el futuro de la Humanidad. Dio la peli lila su palabra a la peli dorada.

Marin sabía que era ya el momento de dejar ir a Ícaro, él había muerto, defiendo a Athena de la Flecha de Artemisa.

\- Él fue un digno adversario y dio su vida, no solo por Artemisa, sino también por defenderte a ti y a Saori. Le dijo Seiya a la pelirroja.

\- Lo busqué por tanto tiempo, pero ahora...ahora sé que está en un mejor lugar. Ícaro, puedes descansar en paz, ya has hallado la paz que tanto buscabas, Mi Hermano. Prometo nunca olvidarte. Le juró Marin, mientras que depositaba las dos Campanas en el cuello de su difunto hermano.

Artemisa se acercó a ella y apoyó su mano en los hombros de la Guerrera del Santuario.

\- Tu hermano fue muy valiente y sus acciones por el Olimpo jamás serán olvidadas. Tienes mi palabra. Juró Artemisa en esos momentos, mientras que Marin se iba levantando y acto seguido le daba su último adiós a Ícaro.

\- Descansa en paz, Hermano Mío, te has ganado la paz que tanto buscabas, Toma. Le deseó ella, dando un último beso en la frente del pelirrojo, para luego ver como el cuerpo de su hermano perdido iba al Descanso Eterno.

Pronto todos se despidieron de Artemisa, la Guerra en el Olimpo había terminado y era momento de emprender el regreso a casa.

\- Cuídate, Artemisa, adiós Apolo y que en paz descanses, Ícaro. Les deseó Athena a ellos, mientras que iban iniciando el viaje de regreso al Santuario.

* * *

En el Santuario de Athena las cosas habían cambiado por completo, la arquitectura anterior había regresado y el color vivo de la Tierra también, por su parte, allí estaban reunidos Shaina y los demás que habían abandonado el sitio por lo ocurrido con la ofensiva de Apolo.

\- ¿Qué habrá con Seiya y los demás? No hay noticias desde que se produjo ese misterioso ataque. Temió Ichi por ellos.

\- Ichi está en lo cierto, hace un montón que deberíamos haber recibido noticias de Seiya pero nada. Alegó Jessica, preocupada por Bart.

\- Tranquilos, estoy segura de que lo habrán logrado, no bajemos los brazos. Les pidió Shaina que mantuvieran la calma en esos momentos.

De ahí, en medio de donde se hallaban ellos, una poderosa luz blanca se hizo sentir, cubriendo todo el lugar de importante resplandor.

\- ¡Es...Es...! Dijo Jessica, tartamudeando al ver a Saori Kido, rodeada de sus Caballeros de Bronce y los "Refuerzos" junto con los nuevos amigos que habían jurado su lealtad a ella.

\- ¡Athena! Exclamaron todos los presentes y se arrodillaron ante la Diosa de cabellos lilas.

\- ¡Bienvenida, Diosa Athena al Santuario, nosotros renovamos nuestros votos de lealtad hacia usted! Volvieron a jurar todos ellos en ese momento ante la joven.

Mientras que Athena reasumía el mando y volvían las fidelidades hacia ella, los nuevos grupos como el de Rick, Morty y Summer también daban sus votos hacia el nuevo Emperador Hades, el cual era Lincoln Loud.

\- Ahora que somos también los Tres Jueces del Infierno, nosotros, Rick de Wyvern, Morty de Grifos y yo, Summer de Garuda, damos toda nuestra fidelidad hacia usted, Señor Hades. Dijo Summer, mientras que los tres se arrodillaban.

\- Bienvenidos a borde, Caballeros. Les dio la bienvenida el joven de cabellos negros, anteriormente blancos.

\- Lincoln, ¿has visto a la Segunda Pandora? Preguntó Lucy, apareciendo de sorpresa y asustando a todos los presentes.

\- No, es raro, juré que había estado con nosotros y...Respondió el Emperador, pero en ese momento vieron a Chloe llegar, acompañada de Pardo, Panda y Polar, la chica venía vestida con aquellas mismas prendas que la anterior joven de Heinstein.

\- Mi Señor Hades, lamento el haberme demorado y...Se disculpó la joven.

\- No te preocupes, todo está bien, ahora ya estamos todos los presentes. Dijo Lincoln, mientras que Chloe daba su palabra.

\- Prometo serle fiel a todo momento, pero en la Tierra, no podré estar en el Inframundo por mis estudios en la Universidad. Dijo ella.

\- Tranquila, que también nosotros estaremos aquí también. Le tranquilizó Lori.

Con el juramento de Chloe, el Imperio de Hades volvía a emerger y con ellos también la vuelta de Athena a la Tierra, la Guerra Santa contra el Olimpo había terminado y con ello, la paz había también vuelto para regir en el Mundo.

* * *

Y con el paso del tiempo, la paz y el orden regresaron a la Tierra, después de lo ocurrido en el Olimpo, la muerte de Apolo se venía venir en la mente de Saori, en el fondo ella sabía que podría haberle llegado la hora a su hermano de cabellos rojo fuego que muriera, pero no podía decirlo, ya que eso pondría las cosas muy inestables en el Olimpo, pero a pesar de su muerte, aún se mantenía la estabilidad.

A su vez, en el Imperio de Hades, Lincoln se hallaba en el Trono Imperial de Giudecca, donde Luna tocaba su guitarra eléctrica para él y las nuevas tropas que empezaban a emerger, mientras que aún continuaban las labores de reconstrucción, como la "Primera Prisión" y el "Muro de los Lamentos", éstas mismas eran supervisadas por Lisa de Balrog, quien era la Jueza Interina.

\- Leni, no vayas a caer de nuevo en la Dimensión. Le pidió Lori, mientras que ella estaba mandando mensajes a su novio Bobby Santiago por teléfono.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué piensas que soy una tontaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡MIRA, LORI, ME VOY A CHINA!. Gritó la rubia, mientras que se desintegraba por enésima vez y ahora sus hermanas debían traerla de vuelta.

\- Lynn, avísale al Señor Hades que Leni de Grifos se volvió a caer en la "Dimensión". Pidió Lisa, quien estaba ocupada junto con Chloe de las obras.

\- ¡Sí, Su Señoría! Digo, claro, hermana. Respondió la deportista y heredera del Espectro Valentine de la Harpía y partió hacia donde estaba su hermano de cabellos negros, sentado en el Trono Imperial y disfrutando junto con Lucy, Luan, Lola, Lana y su mejor amigo Clyde, escuchando la música que tocaba Luna para ellos.

La chica se detuvo ante los miembros de su familia.

\- ¡Señor Hades, Leni se volvió a caer en la "Dimensión"! Le informó Lynn a su hermano, quien se llevó las manos a la cara.

\- ¡Dios! Hay que evitar que se meta en esa zona, ¿cuándo terminarán con las obras? Preguntó Lincoln, mientras que traían de regreso a su hermana rubia entera.

\- Justo hoy, Mi Señor. Respondió Lynn.

\- ¡Hola, Lincoln, ya volví! Se presentó la rubia.

\- Bueno, así es la vida ahora como Emperador del Mundo de los Muertos, es un trabajo largo y pesado pero...¡me encanta!. Contó el joven a todos los presentes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Seattle, EEUU:

\- Emmm, Rick...emmm, ¿por qué? Bueno, ya sabes, las Armaduras. Preguntó Jerry, un tanto preocupado y curioso por saber qué estaban haciendo su suegro y sus hijos con aquellas Armaduras Sapuris que tanto les llamaba la atención a él y a Beth.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Jerry? ¿Acaso las vas a entregar a la "Federación Galáctica" como hiciste conmigo? Jaja, tranquilo, pero ni se te ocurra querer venderlas, ahora tenemos trabajo como Jueces del Inframundo. Le advirtió Rick a su cuñado.

\- Pues la verdad no veo nada malo, esto introducirá a Morty en el Mundo Laboral de estos días, así que felicitaciones. Dijo Jerry, quien aplaudió un tanto asustado.

\- Además la Armadura que lleva Summer le queda genial, awwww, ya mis hijos tienen trabajo, pero ¿no necesitan tener el Titulo de Abogacía y Leyes? Preguntó Beth, tras felicitarlos.

\- Tranquila, mama, que a nosotros nos vino con conocimiento pleno de las Leyes. Le tranquilizó Morty.

\- Bueno, me parece bien que tengan trabajo pero no olviden que la escuela es lo primordial. Añadió Jerry.

\- Eso lo sabemos. Añadió Summer, la cual estaba recibiendo su libro de condenas para los Pecadores.

* * *

Morty había decidido llevar la Armadura de Grifos a la Escuela Secundaria Harry Herpson como una muestra en la exposición que harían allí.

\- Bien, Señor Smith, Mortimer Smith, su turno. Dijo el Señor Goldenfold, Profesor de la clase del castaño.

\- Gracias, compañeros, amigos, ¡he aquí una gran pieza que he recibido en un viaje muy importante y ahora...! ¡GUARDEN SILENCIO QUE VA A EMPEZAR EL JUICIO EN ESTE SALÓN! Ordenó Morty y la Armadura de Minos de Grifos se unió a él y un gigantesco estrado se elevó, llevando al joven hasta allí para iniciar el juicio.

\- ¡Wow, Morty, felicitaciones, tienes diez y...! Le felicitó Goldenfold.

\- ¡SILENCIO, POR FAVOR, QUE ESTE TRIBUNAL LO PRESIDO YO, SU HONORABLE JUEZ MORTY DE GRIFOS! ¡Y GRACIAS, SEÑOR GOLDENFOLD! [Agradeció el joven, para luego ver en el Libro del Archivo un caso que tenía que cerrar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Morty sonrió al ver que su Libro tenía a alguien por ser juzgado.

\- Brad. Le llamó Morty al chico que siempre le estaba haciendo burlas y que era novio de Jessica.

\- ¡Protesto, yo no...! Se defendió.

\- ¡SILENCIO, POR HABERTE BURLADO DE MÍ, COMO NUEVO JUEZ DEL INFRAMUNDO, TE SENTENCIÓ A UNA CADENA DE MÁS DE 72 HORAS CARGANDO ROCAS PESADAS EN LA TERCERA PRISIÓN!. Dio su sentencia Morty y aparecieron Lynn de la Harpía junto con Lori de Wyvern.

\- ¡No, no pueden hacerme esto, no, Jessica, te llamaré! Gritó desesperado Brad, mientras que se lo llevaban.

\- ¡Eso se lo dirás a las rocas que cargarás, así aprenderás a burlarte de un Juez del Inframundo! Le gritó Lori y el Portal se cerró.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver como terminaba aquel juicio.

\- Wow, Morty, me has dejado sin palabras: ¡DOBLE 10, FELICITACIONES! Exclamó el Maestro y el joven bajó hacia su escritorio.

\- ¡SÍ! Festejó el chico y Jessica lo besó.

* * *

A su vez, Rick se hallaba trabajando en su laboratorio, cuando aparecieron los agentes de la "Federación Galáctica" para arrestarlo.

\- Rick Sánchez, queda bajo arresto por múltiples cargos y por la fuga y posterior masacre en la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de la Federación. Ordenó uno de los enviados.

\- [Burp] Sí, si, esperen, un segundo: ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"! Les lanzó Rick su ataque fulminó a todos los enviados y a sus jefes, para luego llevarlos a la Colina del Yomotsu, donde los arrojó al vacío infinito.

* * *

Por su parte, Summer también había llevado a varias de sus ex-amigas a aquel sitio.

\- ¡No, Summer, no nos hagas esto, por favor, volvamos a ser amigas, perdón por lo ocurrido en la fiesta por lo del Pequeño Rick! Pidió el ex-novio de ella.

\- ¡Eso se lo dirás a la Jueza Lori de Wyvern, feliz aterrizaje, idiotas! ¡Jajajajaja! Se vengó la chica de lo ocurrido en el Pasado.

* * *

Con la derrota y posterior caída de Apolo, el Dios del Sol en el Olimpo y hermano de Athena y Artemisa, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, mientras que en el Santuario, al pasar los meses, se llevó a cabo una importante reunió entre Athena, Hilda de Polaris, Poseidon y Hades, donde los "Herederos" y los nuevos Generales Marinos junto con Brady, Mavis y Skips les enseñaban los últimos entrenamientos a Benson, Musculoso, Starla, Papaleta, Fantasmano y Thomas, el resto se hallaba disfrutando de la paz.

\- Muy pronto mis Amados Caballeros van a renacer, Artemisa me dio su palabra y lo cumplirá. Dijo Mabel con Dipper, mientras que Star y Marco se besaban, Connie y Perla le enseñaban a Martin nuevas técnicas de lucha con la "Excalibur" de su Maestro Shura de Capricornio y Bart con Lisa, viendo aquel disfrute del día en el Santuario se acercaron a su Abuelo para pedirle que les contara algo muy importante que les tenía en mente.

\- Abuelo, ¿cómo fue que te convertiste en Caballero de Athena? Eras viejo y nunca nos lo contaste. Pidió Bart al joven de cabellos castaños.

\- Owww, esa historia aún la tengo en mis recuerdos, Bart, ¿te piensas que porque tuve la "Misophetamenos" junto con Burns, Stan y Ford quedamos tontos? Jeje, no, para nada. Le dijo el castaño.

\- Me gustaría oírla. Pidió Lisa, sentándose en el lado derecho de un pequeño muro de piedra.

\- Y yo también quiero. Agregó Bart.

\- ¡Hey! Si vas a contar la historia de nosotros en el Siglo XVIII también estaremos ahí. Dijo Stan, quien se acercó con Ford y los presentes, incluyendo a Charles Montgomery Burns.

\- Jejeje, todos los presentes vuelven a este sitio, fue aquí donde nos despedimos, ¿lo recuerdas, viejo amigo? Preguntó Abraham a Burns, quien sonrió, recordando aquellos años de guerra contra el Emperador Hades.

\- ¡Cómo olvidarla! Fue aquí donde cada uno de nosotros terminó la historia en la que fuimos los protagonistas y cada quien tomó su camino. Dijo Burns.

\- Bueno, ya que todos quieren oírla, será un placer que estos cuatro supervivientes de la Guerra Santa del Siglo XVIII les cuenten sus aventuras en la Grecia de aquel siglo. Prometió Abraham, quien dio por iniciado un nuevo capítulo de esta saga de aventuras de nuestros Caballeros de Athena y sus Aliados.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **¡Excelente! Lamento mucho no haberlo terminado este capítulo antes, pero he estado ocupado con los finales, verán como es Noviembre, en este mes y en Diciembre doy los últimos cinco exámenes finales de mi Universidad para recibirme, también me encontraba ocupado con un proyecto para uno de mis finales que daré en Diciembre, pero como digo, siempre cumplo con mi palabra y he aquí el último capítulo de la "Obertura del Cielo", tal vez no sea la GRAN PELEA DEL SIGLO pero creo que así podría haber sido el final de la película y que ojala hubiera sido así, por muchas gracias, Toei Animation por haber arruinado un gran proyecto, pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Así son las cosas XD.**

 **Bien, ahora como sabrán, ya que muchos están desde finales del mes de Julio y principios de Agosto que están esperando con ansias el inicio de "The Lost Canvas" cuyos protagonistas en el Siglo XVIII serán Abraham, Burns, Stan y Ford, la empezaré dentro de poco, por ahí el miércoles, ya que también tengo que seguir con mis otros proyectos. Si ven que me retraso en publicarlo el primer capítulo, no es porque sea lento o vago, sino porque estoy estudiando para mis finales de la Facultad y que también estoy en Wattpad con un homenaje a una película de comedia del 2001 llamada "Rat Race", se las recomiendo, se van a morir de la risa XD. Además con "The Lost Canvas" voy a poner también a Rose Cuarzo, las Cristal Gems y a Skips como General Marino de Poseidon y que también utilizaré el manga, porque el anime no está completo y me temo, se que les dolaré y todo, pero no creo que vayan a hacer la Tercera Temporada por algún tiempo :(. Creo que deberemos conformarnos con el manga :) eso sí. Otra cosa, en el transcurso en el que vaya escribiendo los capítulos de "The Lost Canvas", el primero será con el del anime y también con el manga, iré con las películas de Saint Seiya: Eris, Abel, Lucifer, con la de "La Gran Batalla de los Dioses" no le hallo sentido, sé que es antes de la Saga de Asgard, pero no creo que vaya a hacerla, con la de Lucifer, ya que es Post-Saga de Poseidon, pondré a los "Herederos" de los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, a las Cristal Gems y a los de Regular Show.**

 **Y como prometí, para la de Eris, entrarán los de "Prodigiosa: Las Aventuras de LadyBug" :D.**

 **Me alegro mucho saber que a todos ustedes les gustan estos mega-crossovers y quiero agradecerles de corazón por sus reviews, consejos y apoyos, prometo que siempre estaré en Fanfiction, escribiendo para siempre :D.**

 **Bueno, antes de irme, quiero agradecer, mandar abrazos y saludos para aletuki01, FreedomGundam96, Fipe2, Kitty 1999 y lady-sailor, quédense tranquilos que para Diciembre también iniciaré con "Soul of Gold", así Mabel puede volver a ver a sus amados Dorados y no intentar de asesinar a Artemisa y a los Dioses XD, también pondré a Rick, Morty y Summer en esa nueva historia.**

 **Así que cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana :D.**

 **¡El Miércoles empiezo con "The Los Canvas"! :D.**


End file.
